Love At First Sight
by MyMerryMen
Summary: Steph has a minor car accident and to her rescue comes a medic - just that it isn't Bobby Brown. Can it really be love at first sight or is it just Steph's hormones on a rampage; lusting after his mocha skin, laughing brown eyes, gentle hands and luscious lips? Heart be still - he loves pizza, ice cream and Rex. This is a happy and strong Stephanie story with a granted HEA
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich._**

_**A/N: This story isn't beta-ed. Any grammar faults or spelling errors are not to be considered flaws but inhence the individual beauty **__ :)_

* * *

**Chapter 1**

„Ma'am? Ma'am, can you hear me?"

"You call me ma'am one more time; you are dead," Steph growled with her eyes still close.

_Why me,_ she thought. _I've had this car barely a week and now this. Why did this stupid cat have to cross the freeway right in front of me? Why now of all minutes of the day? That's so not fair. My mother will iron the toilette paper when she hears about that. Oh, and Morelli, can't wait to hear what he has to say about this. Ranger of course will just Babe me, what else. Damn Monday. I hate Mondays._

"Miss, I hate to interrupt your inner dialogue; but could you please open your eyes for me so I can check them out?" a friendly voice to her left suddenly spoke again.

_Wait, I know that voice. That's the idiot who called me ma'am._

"That's right, and this idiot is also a medic and would like to make sure that you are OK," the voice smiled.

_A medic, huh?_ Steph curiously popped one eye open and peeked at the man crouching in her open driver's door with concern troubling his eyes. _Latino, devastatingly sexy, skin tone coffee with just the right amount of cream, eyes like hot molten chocolate._ Steph let her eye trail down his crouched form. _Definitely merry men material. What is it with me and hot latinos?_

The heartfelt laughter next to her made Steph blush. Why couldn't she keep her thoughts to herself?

"Well, I feel flattered that you think I'm sexy, devastatingly at that. I don't know who this Morelli or the merry men are; but this hot latino with the molten chocolate eyes is definitely glad to make your acquaintance," the unknown man to her left gave her a fully-fledged all white teeth and dancing eyes smile. Steph couldn't help but pop her second eye open to get the full effect. God he was handsome; sparkling eyes with laugh lines, high cheekbones, strong wide jaw and dimples in an otherwise rough manly face.

"Air Force Chief Master Sergeant Miguel Roque Pérez at your service," the man bowed his head and with an impish twinkle in his eyes added, "Miss."

It was so cute Steph had to laugh at that and stretched her hand out to him. "Stephanie Plum, unrivaled queen of chaos and destruction. Pleased to meet you."

"Well Queen Stephanie, how about I help you out of your car and we assess the damage that stupid cat has done to you?" Pérez nodded encouragingly making Steph smile again. Clearly for him the cat was at fault – a man after her heart.

Once she had divested her ancient Ford Fiesta the full damage became visible. When the cat appeared in front of her, she had jerked the steering wheel around, avoided the cat by inches; but therefore sailed over the hard shoulder into the fence of the field next to the Freeway. This car would go nowhere anymore aside from car heaven.

"Damn, I liked this car. I really like it," Steph pressed her lips together.

"The only important thing is that nothing has happened to you. That's all that counts," Pérez stated matter of fact and bent over to grab his medic bag from where he had dropped it next to the Fiesta.

_Wow, buns to die for,_ Steph thought cocking her head and blushed as her savior straightened up with a throaty laugh.

"You definitely are one in a million, Queen Stephanie," Pérez chuckled.

He started by checking her pupils, then very gently palpated her scalp, moved her neck cautiously in all directions, continued down her arms, her wrists, before he asked her to breathe while putting pressure on different ribs. He was as cautious and thorough as Bobby if not more.

"You have very gentle hands," Steph murmured in a daze when the examination was finished. For some reason she didn't understand this foreigner was wreaking havoc on her hormones.

Miguel Roque Pérez smiling looked up and caught Steph's eyes, mesmerized by their electric blue color.

"I would need to look for a new job if my hands lost their gentleness. They are the main tools in my profession," he finally answered before clearing his throat and shaking his head as though to restart his brain. This woman was making his heart drum and it was all he could do not to step closer to her.

"Very good," he continued all professional medic again. "Everything seems to be fine. Nonetheless I'd recommend seeing a doctor at a hospital."

"No hospital," Steph interrupted him in panic making Pérez chuckle.

"Guess with Queen Stephanie being master of destruction you'd had your fair share of hospital visits, eh?" He laughed. "Seriously though, you got quite shaken up. I don't want to leave you alone out here. Can I get your somewhere? Or do you want to call a friend to pick you up? I'll wait with you until they arrive."

Steph looked at him and once more got lost in his warm brown eyes. She felt a tucking at her heart that adamantly demanded to spend more time with the stranger in front of her and before doubts and fears could even arise she took Chief Pérez' offered hand and followed him to his SUV.

The drive back to Trenton took nearly an hour thanks to the rush-hour traffic and by the time CMSgt. Pérez stopped in front of Steph's apartment building she had laughed so much and felt more carefree and happy as she could remember ever have been. Roque, 39 years old, has been with the Air Force for more than twenty years now. He was an Air Force Pararescueman, a PJ, stationed at an outpost near Baghlan, Afghanistan and stateside to attend his youngest sister's wedding here in Trenton. Her husband- to-be was an accountant and one of the most boring people in the world; but he made his sister happy so Roque took up with him, not that he had much of a chance. As a kid he had a hamster named Beetle, his first time was with Lucy May Lu behind the gym, he loved pizza and ice cream and he was bachelor because as he put it, he missed the exit when it was time to leave the service. And, wonder oh wonder, Roque was a real chatty cathy. The whole drive home they didn't stop talking once and now they were in her parking lot and Steph couldn't stop staring at his hands. They were big and rough looking; but she had felt first-hand how soft and gentle he used them. And then there were those eyes, warm and dreamy and smiling, and his lips; luscious, perfectly formed lips that begged to be kissed.

"You want to come up for a cup of coffee?" Steph suddenly heard her voice though it sounded a notch deeper than usual. _Shit, I'm behaving like a cat in heat._

Next to her Roque nearly suffocated laughing.

"No Steph," he still chuckled, letting his left index-finger trail slowly along her hairline, down her cheek, along her jaw before he secured her chin between his thumb and index-finger. "Not like a cat in heat. You just don't want this to end and neither want I," he whispered. Their heads were close, their eyes locked and the sexual tension in the truck was palpable.

"Besides," he announced loudly, leaning back, opening the driver's door and jogging around the front of the truck. "I need to meet Rex the combat hamster," Roque finished with a cute grin as he helped Steph down.

He could have kissed her, she realized. He wanted it, she could see the longing in his eyes; but he held back. CMSgt. Miguel Roque Pérez seemed to be an honorable man and Steph had not the spark of a doubt in her that she'd have kissed him back.

Three hours later they didn't just have coffee but also Chinese take-out and felt like they've know each other for years. As the last dish was rinsed and dried the temperature in Steph's small kitchen was rising once more.

"Guess, you have to go now," Steph stood with her back to Roque who was leaning against the counter next to Rex' cage. She didn't want him to leave. Never in her life had she felt like this before; but everything in her screamed to keep him with her and never let him go.

His answer came hesitant and sounded as unhappy as Steph felt. "My sister is waiting for me."

The atmosphere turned heavy and contrite.

"Steph," Roque started.

"No, it's OK, really."

The last thing she needed was another I'm-not-relationship-material speech.

"Steph," but she cut him off again.

"Listen Roque, it's OK. We met, we had a nice evening, game over. That's fine."

By now she just wanted him to leave so she could let the tears loose that were starting to burn in her eyes. No need for him to see how hard this was on her.

"Steph, listen to me please," he stepped forward and cupped her face. When he was sure he had her attention he continued, "I don't want to go."

"You don't?" She croaked.

"No; but you need to be aware that I'm not a man for just one night. I don't do casual sex. If I stay, I want to stay the whole night and have breakfast with you in the morning. Then we'll take it from there."

Roque closed the last inches between their bodies and softly brushed his lips over Steph's, causing her heart to miss a beat.

"If I stay," he murmured against her mouth, "I need to know that this is gonna be more for you than just a one-night-stand, that you want more than that."


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich._**

_**A/N: This story isn't beta-ed. Any grammar faults or spelling errors are not to be considered flaws or defects but inhence the individual beauty **__:)_

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"Good Morning my love," Steph heard Roque's sonorous deep voice behind her and languorously wiggled backward closer to him. They lay spooned in her bed, all warm and comfy, and Steph couldn't remember the last time she felt this relaxed and happy.

"You continue that wiggling; you'll be in for another ride," he nuzzled down her neck, placing soft kisses and nibs along the way.

"Please tell me this wasn't just a dream."

Roque pulled her even tighter against his body and snuggled his head into her curls, taking a deep relaxed breath.

"I hope not because then I'd have to wonder why I feel more loved and sated than ever before in my whole life," he murmured making Steph glow with happiness.

She felt the same. The whole night they had made love and it hadn't been just their bodies; their whole hearts had been involved and united. Grandma Mazur once said that when she'd meet the right man, she would know. She had been right. Without a doubt, Steph knew she was in love with Roque and amazingly the realization didn't freak her out but made a warm tingle spread through her body. Behind her she felt him lift his head and groan.

"It's nearly lunch. How about I jump under the shower and get us breakfast while you pamper yourself?"

When Steph finally emerged from the bathroom, clad in comfy jeans and shirt, Roque leaned over the counter and was talking to Rex. It was the cutest she'd ever seen a man behave.

"What about you, dude? Ever had a girl-hamster?" Roque looked into the cage offering Rex another Cheerio. "No? Well, perhaps I could talk to your mom and we could get you one, watcha think? Hahaha, thought so. Of course with a girl at your side we'd need to do some renovations to your habitat; more room and so on. She will need her own beautifying area. Girls can be very particular about that," Roque put another cheerio into the little hamster dish and petted Rex back. "Let me do the talking and I'll promise you a happy ending."

"You are easy on the promises," Steph smiled as she stepped out of the shadow of the hall.

"Just on those I plan to fulfill," Roque straightened up, pulled her close and kissed her passionately. "Any doubts about us? About last night?" he nuzzled the wild curls bouncing around her face.

"No, not the least," Steph laid her head onto his chest and listened to his strong and slow heartbeat. "On contrary, I'm having a hard time letting you go."

"Thank god, cuz since I left to get us breakfast I've been cudgeling my brain for reasons why I'd have to stay longer," Roque chuckled. "Come on, let's eat and then we bounce what we could do."

A couple hours later the two of them stepped out of the bond office, Steph equipped with some new files, while Lula and Conny were pressing their noses against the glass front ogling Roque's delicious ass. Back in his rented Buick Enclave Steph leaved through the files.

"Tell me, what do you do next?" he asked curious.

"Well, the next step would be to go to Rangeman and run searches on the skips I don't know," Steph narrowed her eyes at the photo in the file in front of her. "But this one is a regular," she pointed at the picture of a smiling well-groomed pink-haired Grandma Mazur.

"She looks friendly, in a crazy way," Roque had taken the file and scanned through the details. "Arrested for indecent behavior?" He raised a single eyebrow at Steph.

"Yep, that's my grandma Mazur."

The cough coming from the man to her left nearly made her loose it. The file landed on the floor of the SUV and Roque gaped at her with an open mouth.

"She's your grandma?" He asked disbelieving.

"Yep, and since certain people claim it's all in the genes you better leave me when you can't deal with that," Steph pointed at grandma Mazur's picture on the floor with a smirk.

"Baby, I'm so ready for this," Roque flashed his teeth at her. "What can I do to help you?"

Steph scanned him up and down and got a dangerous gleam in her eyes. "You know the donkey that follows the carrot held in front of his face?"

"Yeah?" he looked at her wary.

"You, Mr. Hotass, are the carrot," she grinned at him.

Ten minutes later they stopped in front of Steph's parent's house and the fact that her mother didn't stand on the porch waiting boded well for them.

"You are really serious about this?" Roque laughed next to her.

"Oh yes. We go in, I tell her that if she comes with us peacefully, she could feel your ass. If that doesn't suffice, and you are man enough, you can lose your shirt and let your muscles roll; but then she'll just be allowed to look, not to touch."

That made him laugh even more. "And why is that?" He sputtered between guffaws.

"Because my fingers," Steph climbed onto his lap and worked her hand under his shirt, scraping his firm abs, "are the only ones who are allowed to touch your amazing naked body."

The following kiss quickly got heated and with enormous self-constrain they forced each other apart before the windows could get steamy.

"I hope you'll remember those words when you are in your grandma's age. It will shatter me should you lust after younger men while I'm all wrinkly sitting next to you," Roque nudged her playfully.

"You sure you want to take up with me that long?" Steph watched him with her big blues eyes; for a second getting overwhelmed by old insecurities.

"Getting more and more sure by the second," he kissed her softly, without heat; but even more affection.

Half an hour later Conny had bonded grandma Mazur out and Roque's poor buns were sporting two bruises in addition to Steph's love bites peppered over the rest of his body. When the two of them were finally alone again, he got silent.

"Steph?" Roque took her hand and she instantly tensed up anticipating the worst. "I know this is all happening in a crazy-ass speed; but would you agree to be my date for my sister's wedding tomorrow? Since I crouched in your open driver door yesterday my life has changed 180°. You are the best that has ever happened to me. I'm serious about the two of us and I'd like to introduce you to my family."

Steph stared at him frozen in time and tried to get her emotions back under control. The last 24 hours had been the most amazing of her life. For her, too, life has changed 180°. Old inhibitions and doubts were forgotten, the fear of other people's opinion was gone. The man to her left was without a doubt the love of her life and now she had to realize that he was feeling exactly the same about her. And that though he knew about her job and had just been thoroughly groped by her grandma. Suddenly Steph felt like the world was tilting.

"Darling, you need to breathe," Roque firmly rubbed her cheek with this thumbs. "Your lips are already turning blue. If you don't want to meet them, that's fine. I know it's all very fast."

That snapped Steph out of her trance. "No," she nearly shouted before crushing her lips on his, totally taking him by surprise, shoving him into the driver's door. "No, I want to meet them. I'd love to meet them. Please."

Just as Roque got comfortable kissing her, letting the one or the other sensuous moan escape, Steph went rigid in his arms.

"Oh my god, I have nothing to wear," she exclaimed with shock-widened eyes.

"Steph, your whole wardrobe is full with dresses," Roque laughed at her aghast expression.

"Chief Master Sergeant Pérez, those are distraction outfits," she playfully slapped his arm. "I won't meet your parents looking like a better hoe."

"Darling, you'd still be a distraction clad in a potato sack," he lovingly smiled at her. "But knowing you I will lose that argument so where is the next mall?"

God, if Steph thought Lester had charm, he didn't hold a candle to Roque. None of the salesclerks stood a chance against his roughly handsome face, the waggle of his eyebrows, the dimples and laugh lines showing with each smile. The shop assistants were eating out of his hand and all Steph could do was not losing it in the middle of Macy's shoe department as he made the elder saleswoman swoon over him.

"You are so absolutely bad, you know that?" She still chuckled as he pulled her close to his body.

"Yep, and you love the bad boy residing in me," he tenderly bit down on her neck. "Now, let's pay and then get the hell outta here. I want to finally be alone with my girlfriend," he pressed a quick promising kiss onto her lips.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks to the guest reviewers! Any and all support is warmly welcome.**_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich._**

_**A/N: This story isn't beta-ed. Any grammar faults or spelling errors are not to be considered flaws or defects but inhence the individual beauty **__:)_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

The knock at her door made Steph's excited heart stutter. To give this a more date-y feeling Roque had left after breakfast to get ready at his sister's house and was now picking her up for what she was sure would be a wonderful day. Amazingly, she wasn't the least bit nervous about meeting his family but felt all relaxed and full of anticipation. He had sworn his family would love her and for the first time in her life she had no problem believing those words. After taking a last look at herself in the mirror she spritzed on some Jil Sander Sensual, walked to her front door, pulled it open, just to freeze on the spot. Steph put her hands over her heart desperately trying to hinder it from jumping out of her chest. There in front of her stood no other than Roque in his dark blue Air Force dress uniform. Wings, awarded medals and other insignia in miniature size over his left breast; another important looking insignia over his right breast; a satin Air Force blue bowtie and cummerbund, the left arm of his mess jacket showing proudly the large silver rank insignia. Steph's mouth went dry as she scanned him up and down. Her heart was racing, her palms getting sweaty; he looked just wow. When her eyes finally reached his face, they were treated to his beautiful award-winning trademark smile; laugh lines, dimples and all.

"God, Steph, you are so beautiful," he stepped forward and gave her a shy peck on her lips before handing her the bouquet of pink roses and white calla lilies he brought her.

_Breathe, Steph, breathe. You can't strip him and have wild and passionate sex with him. Not now. His parents are awaiting you,_ Steph tried to reign in her screaming hormones.

She was so busy breathing and thinking of Grandma Mazur and all the embarrassments of her life that she didn't realize that Roque had started laughing wholeheartedly in the face of her inner ramblings. Not before he pressed her into his body, cupped her face and gave her the sweetest of all kisses, did she realize that she'd spoken her thoughts out loud.

"Believe me darling," he murmured against her lips. "I feel exactly the same as you; but I want to treat you right. You deserve that and so much more. So we'll leave now and have a beautiful day at my sister's wedding and tonight you can strip me and do with me whatever you want. I'll be yours to command."

Steph's knees buckled as his words rushed through her veins. He wanted her as much as she wanted him; but he also wanted to treasure her and make sure she felt respected and loved. How should she ever let him go again? Oh god, when exactly would he go? They'd never talked about it; but he had to head back to Afghanistan and soon. The thought of losing him constricted her breathing and made her eyes burn with tears.

"Hey my love. What's wrong?" Roque cupped Steph's face and bent his knees to be on eye level with her. "You suddenly seem sad and depressed."

"Just thought about you leaving. This is all so wonderful, almost unreal, and the thought of letting you go and being alone again caught me unprepared," she sniffed once, squared her shoulders and put a smile on her face. "But I'm fine now, let's go," she tried to move past him toward the door.

"Not so fast, darling," Roque blocked her way and pulled her close into his arms. "Listen," he put his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. "You are right, my furlough lasts fourteen days. I still have ten days to go. Those ten days I'd like to spend every minute with you if you agree because the thought of leaving you behind and being separated from you for nine months is killing me. So let's not dwell on the short time we have but pack as much in it as we can. You OK with that?" He whispered.

"Yes," Steph whispered back and kissed him tenderly. "Does that mean you will come back to me? That we stay a couple once you are gone?"

"Of course, what do you think?" Roque had pulled his head back and looked at her incredulous. "Steph, I know the men in your past have mistreated you; but I'm not them. You are my girl, the woman I love; no distance between us can change that. Believe me, for the first time I internally cuss being in the military because it will take me away from you. But I am one hundred percent sure that what we have will survive the separation. I'll come home in 9 months. Then I will have six months of training duty before leaving again for another year. Then my contract is finished and I won't renew it. The next two years and three months will be hard; but we can do that. I'm in this for the long haul, don't forget that," he kissed her tenderly. "When I'm back for the six months training, we'll see about living arrangements. Unfortunately I'm bound to the Patman Air Force Base. We can either travel back and forth at the weekends or, if you like, there'd perhaps be a chance for you to work at the Rangeman Atlanta office for that half year. That way you could live with me on the base and commute to work. But that's nothing we have to think about now. For now, let's just enjoy the moment."

Steph nodded. He had all planned out; but not in a controlling way as he was used to from the other men in her life. She couldn't believe how open he talked about his feelings and their future; but for the first time the thought of being bound to someone and long-term plans wasn't freaking her out. She would be strong for him, she could still break down once he was gone.

Roque had told her his family wasn't one for big dog-and-pony shows; that they were colorful but earthy people as he called it. Arriving in front of the house of his sister and her husband she started to see what he meant. Everywhere; at the front of the house, the fence around the front yard, the bushes and trees, pieces of cloth in all colors of the rainbow were swaying in the warm, soft summer wind. Huge piñatas hung in the trees with kids goggling them with shining eyes and the sound of cheerful Mexican music filled the whole neighborhood.

"Ready for the craziness that is my family?" Roque pulled Steph to his front as they stood beside the car and suckled at her earlobe before turning her in his arms and kissing her fiercely.

Before she had a chance to catch her breath all hell broke loose as a young girl shouted at the top of her lungs, "Moooom. Tio Roque is here and he's putting his tongue in the mouth of a girl."

As Roque blushed and rolled his eyes in perfect Burg style Steph couldn't hold back the laughter bursting out of her. This day was going to be hilarious; she could feel it and it didn't scare her one bit.

Within moments seven women and six men were streaming out of the front door toward them.

"What do you mean 'he's putting his tongue in the mouth of a girl', Marisol?" A woman in her thirties asked the little girl.

"He was doing kissy-kissy like you do when you make a baby," the young girl stretched her arms up to be picked up.

"Roque," one of the elder women, surely his mom, narrowed her eyes at him and shook her head. "How often do I have to tell you not to make out on the sidewalk," she scolded him; but with now real heat.

"Mom," Roque started; but didn't get far.

"That's the genes. Good genes, the best," by the looks the eldest of the women said in broken English. "The Pérez' always had a lot of hot passion running in their veins. Good blood, the Pérez blood. Good for making many grandchildren."

"Grandma," Roque blushed anew.

"Nobody's talking about grandchildren here Maria. The boy has to learn manners. He's behaving like a lusting teenager instead of a grown man."

"Mom," but Roque was interrupted again.

"Mom, why do you get so agitated about it," one of his sisters by the looks spoke up. "Roo couldn't keep his pants up in High School. Why should that change?"

"Cynthia," Steph could feel the defensiveness in Roque rising.

"What? He's right, Roo," the youngest woman, apparently the bride, grinned brightly. "Do you remember when we found you with Pantsy Parker behind the barn?" His sisters and the youngest man, obviously his brother, all started to laugh.

Roque pulled Steph tightly to his front and buried his face in her wild curls.

"Going home to you and watch some DVD while making out sounds better by the minute," Steph heard him mutter into her hair.

"Be strong. I promise you are my hero of the day," she smiling turned her head and kissed him softly on his lips.

She had never been one for PDAs, always felt as though she was in the spotlight, as though everybody was watching and judging her; but with Roque it was easy. Everything was so unbelievably easy with him. Turning back she realized that his whole family was watching them with smiles on their faces and she didn't feel the least bit embarrassed.

"Son, it's so good to see you," his dad finally rescued Roque from the banter of his siblings. They hugged tightly and clapped each other's shoulders before everybody else smothered him with hugs, claps and kisses. It was obvious how happy the family was about having their eldest son and brother in their midst. When things calmed down his father turned to Steph and winked at her. "But as much as I love you, son, this woman is way too young and beautiful for you. She's rather something your abuelo and I should adorn us with," he announced loudly, gently took Steph's hand and moved it to his lips for a chaste kiss. "Come, mi mujer hermosa. Let us," he nodded to the oldest of the six men, "show you around while my son tries to remember what I taught him about showing respect to your woman," he smiled impish and Steph immediately saw where Roque had his charm and devastating good looks from.

"Papá," she felt him growl behind her.

"What son?" His father looked at him with a mischievous sparkle in his knowing eyes. "You won't die when you let this precious woman out of your arms while abuelo and I show her Mexican hospitality."

The day was indeed wonderful. After the disaster with the dick Steph didn't think she would ever enjoy a wedding again; but the love and hospitality she experienced by the Pérez family took her breath away. Nothing was forced, everybody was relaxed and enjoyed themself and Steph finally understood what Roque had meant with 'earthy'. It quickly became clear that the Pérez weren't a family of money – far from it. The ceremony took place in the backyard of the small bridal pair's home and aside from the band everything was self-made. The children had worked on the decorations inside and outside the house; all the pennants and cloth pieces were cut, sewn and glued by them and they had picked fresh flowers on a meadow. It was far away from what her mother would call appropriate; but it screamed love. The men built the colorful piñata horses and set up the garden with simple tables, benches and chairs. And the women cooked the hugest load of different dishes Steph had ever seen outside a restaurant. The bride stayed with them laughing and bantering until the last minute before she and her sisters went upstairs. There was no pompous wedding dress or hours of getting the hair and make-up done. Her dress was simple and looked as though it was hand-sewn, as many of the other colorful traditional clothes surrounding Steph. There was no makeup on the bride's face, no veil, just a chaplet of flowers, her feet bare in the soft grass of the garden and nonetheless she was the most beautiful sight Steph had ever seen.

"She's so beautiful," Steph whispered deeply moved to Roque next to her as his father and little sister devoutly marched past them.

Instead of answering he took her chin between thumb and index-finger and moved it around before kissing her tenderly.

"Not as beautiful as you," he whispered into her ear.

_Keep it together, Steph. You can't lose it right here just because he always knows the perfect things to say,_ Steph chastised herself, heard the chuckle to her side and felt Roque squeeze her hand.

The ceremony was as simple and beautiful as the whole rest and Steph's emotions were so all over the place that she was a jumble of tears and laughter when everything was over.

"See," the middle one of Roque's sisters hugged her. "That's why we don't were makeup. We Pérez women are all prone to tears. Come, sweetie, we'll help you with the raccoon eyes," she and the oldest sister tugged Steph along into the house.

Half an hour later, Roque was wound up in a discussion with his three bother-in-laws, he couldn't believe his eyes when Steph stepped out of the house. She'd gotten rid of all her makeup, her nylons and shoes were gone and she looked like the most beautiful woman he'd ever seen. Completely ignoring his brothers he walked over to her and reverential stopped a couple feet in front of her.

"God. I thought you were beautiful before with all that makeup on your face, the high heels and all the styling; but that Steph can't hold a candle to this," he motioned up and down. "You take my breath away and make my heart skip beats."

Steph was glowing and her smile could have lit the whole neighborhood. Stepping forward, closing the last remaining distance between them, Roque picked her up, pressed her into his body and kissed her passionately to the whoops of his surrounding family. He'd brought girls home before; but with this woman everything seemed to be different. Roque seemed to be different; more relaxed, peaceful and full of joy than he'd been in many years. The elders saw the roots and saplings of deep love growing between Stephanie and their son respectively grand-son and it filled them with happiness that after such a long time he seemingly finally found his soulmate.

The dinner outside in the garden was amazing. Steph moaned her way through every single dish, leaving the men around the table looking pained and Roque growling at the youngster that were throwing lusting looks at her. Every attendant was of Mexican heritage. His brother had married a Mexican woman, his sisters now all had Mexican husbands. Steph's pale creamy skin shone like the full moon between all the darker shades of mocca, caramel or honey; but not for a single moment did she feel like an outsider. Roque's family welcomed her in their midst as one of them and gave her a feeling of being loved and accepted that she'd never experienced within her own family; besides perhaps from Grandma Mazur. After dinner was finished, the tables were positioned around the outside of the yard and everybody started dancing. At first Steph was confused why everybody lost their shoes; but then she felt the soft lush grass under her feet and she was in heaven. She danced for hours; with Roque, his father, grandfather, brother and brother-in-laws until finally a certain grumbling medic pulled her back into his strong and safe arms claiming his woman for himself.

It was well past midnight, lampions giving light for the dancers and those sitting at the tables chatting. Steph and Roque were swaying to a slow sensual song as suddenly the atmosphere between them changed. She could feel him pulling her even closer into his body, his hands wandering down her back as he nuzzled her neck and gently sucked at her pulse point.

"Thank you for this wonderful day, Steph. I'm falling for you deeper and deeper with every passing hour and am powerless to do anything against it."

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks again for reading and reviewing, especially the Guests I couldn't thank personally.  
**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich._**

_**A/N: This story isn't beta-ed. Any grammar faults or spelling errors are not to be considered flaws or defects but inhence the individual beauty **__:)_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

The next few days rushed by in a whirlwind of light-hearted fun, talking about everything and nothing and just enjoying each other's company. The nights, on the other hand, were filled with unforgettable heat, passion and love making. Neither Steph nor Roque ever approached the topic of his departure; but as sure as he had been about him staying a lifelong bachelor as sure Roque was now that he couldn't go on without Steph in his life. He was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with her.

"Why is it that you dislike the boardwalk so much?" Steph asked into the comfortable silence that had descended over them.

She and Roque were walking along the beach from Point Pleasant toward Mantaloking, their hands entwined and feet bare. It was a beautiful warm summer day and the waves with their soft white caps caressed their ankles whenever they were strong enough to reach them. When Roque didn't answer, Steph peeked over at him and saw that he had a faraway look into his eyes. He had been open with her since day one, had let her see into his heart and soul and shared some of his darkness. She knew where he most probably was at this moment and that he needed time to sort through his thoughts. After ten more minutes she felt him squeeze her hand.

"It's not that I dislike the boardwalk in itself," he started and paused again. "When you've been spending most of your adulthood in countries were human rights are non-existent, were you see death and destruction on a daily basis," he hesitated anew, "then it sometimes can become difficult for you to deal with people here stateside."

"People in general or just special groupings?" Steph consoling rubbed her thumb over the back of his hand.

Roque took a deep breath and sighed heavily. "You won't let that go, eh?" He glared at Steph with a smile.

"When it really troubles you to talk about it, I won't ask again."

Roque pulled her out of reach of the water and sat down into the warm sand positioning Steph between his legs with her back pressed to his front. Nuzzling her hair behind her ear he slowly place soft kisses down her neck and along her shoulder.

"I love you Steph. You know that, right?"

"Yes, as you know that I love you," Steph answered without fear or trepidation, snuggling closer to him.

Squeezing her Roque continued, "Recently, I realize that I have more and more problems dealing with the ingratitude and shallowness of many people. We are living in such a great country here. Food, freedom and inalienable rights are taken for granted; but instead of being thankful people are displeased and begrudging. At the boardwalk it seems, to me, as though that discrepancy is magnified. It's all about spending money, see and be seen without ever stopping to consider what a fortune that means."

Steph felt his shoulders sag behind her.

"I've seen so much hunger, poverty, blood and death, Steph. I'm not dealing well with that lately," Roque sighed. "That's why I prefer the quietness away from the crowd."

"But then why do you love me? I am like them," Steph whispered afraid of his answer.

"Oh no, my love. Don't go there." Roque turned her around so that Steph's legs were now crossed behind his back.

Cupping her face he looked deep into her eyes before he continued. "You are nothing like those people I'm talking about; you are one of the most thankful and modest persons I know. Every one of your thoughts centers on other people's happiness; never do you think about yourself. I know you doubt your worth and you think you need to wear all those lingerie and shoes and makeup to cover your imagined deficiencies; but that's so not necessary," he kissed her tenderly. "You are **the most beautiful** woman inside and out that I know and I feel deeply honored that you let me love you."

Showing Steph her favorite smile Roque caught the tear that had started to roll down her cheek and licked it from his finger.

"That's why you like me most barefoot in comfy clothes without any makeup at all?" She smiled shyly at him.

"You got that in one, darling. For me, you are most beautiful without all that stuff."

"Hmmm," Steph thoughtfully tipped her chin. "I think I could get used to the comfy cloths and no makeup; but the shoe thing will become a problem, especially in the winter," she smirked at Roque before her broad laughter could be heard up and down the beach as he merciless tickled her.

As the sun slowly started to descend and the majority of people were on their way home Steph and Roque found a cozy Italian restaurant at the boardwalk and had a wonderful romantic dinner together. There was no taboo between them. They could talk about everything for hours without break; but sitting in the privacy of the small booth just silently holding each other's hands brought an intimacy with it that made the restaurant with all its noises and bustle vanish around them.

Two hours later, a starlit night sky greeted them when they stepped outside onto the boardwalk. The light of the full moon immersed everything in a mystical hue of silver and the soft noise of the waves lapping at the shore made Steph feel peaceful and in harmony with herself. From behind her Roque's arms snaked around her waist and pulled her back against his warm chest.

"May I take you down to the beach one last time? I'd like to sit down and watch the waves in the moonlight," he whispered into her ear before tenderly suckling at the earlobe.

Steph couldn't help but smile lovingly as she put her hand behind his neck and caressed him. She was in love with a shore crab.

Ten minutes later, Steph snuggled close to him, Roque couldn't wait any longer.

"Steph?" He waited for her to lift her head from his chest and find his eyes. "The whole day I waited for the perfect moment to give you something; but it never seemed right until now."

Steph could feel him shift and pull something out of one of his pockets. A little nervous he placed the small square box into her lap and squeezed her gently.

"This is for you darling. Open it."

Steph picked up the velvety case and took a deep shuttering breath. Her mind was going a mile a minute. She knew what it was. No, she didn't. She hoped she guessed right. Oh god, what if she guessed right. Would she? What if not?

"You need to breathe, my love," Steph heard Roque's voice as though at the end of a long tunnel.

"Darling, your lips are turning blue," he sounded worried. Why was he worried?

"How about I take that box from you until you feel better?"

That was all the incentive Steph needed to snap out of her daze.

"No," she nearly shouted. "Get your hands off my present. That's mine," she pressed the velvety case close to her chest and slapped his hand away.

"Then stop staring and open it. I'm dying here," he laughed at her outburst.

Reverentially snapping the box open Steph gasped at the sight in front of her. Embedded in lush night blue velvet laid one of the most unique rings she'd ever seen. It was six millimeters wide, white platinum with a rose gold band embedded in the middle, radiating pride and devotion in same amounts.

"Roque," Steph whispered breathlessly.

"Steph," he gently took the ring out of the box and picked up her left hand. "I know we haven't been together for long; but we've packed a hell of a lot into this last week. I love you with all my heart. You are the love of my life, my soulmate. Please give me the chance to honor you by becoming your devoted husband. Will you marry me? And I don't mean in nine months or a year when I'm back from Afghanistan. I mean now, tomorrow, the day after, before I leave. Will you come down with me to Patman Air Force Base and do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Roque stopped and gulped against the constriction in his throat. His heart was beating like a freight train, blood was rushing in his ears and just to be sure he reminded himself to breathe; but all he could see were the tears streaming down Steph's face. God, he had messed up. He shouldn't have asked her; it was too fast, too early. He should have waited until he was back home; but everything in him screamed that this was right; that this love was for forever. Feeling the pain of rejection burn in his heart he was suddenly thrown for a loop when Steph fervently started to nod.

"Yes, yes. Oh god, Roque, yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes," she sputtered while lunging herself at his chest and kissing him feverishly. "How could I not want to be your wife, you wonderful man."

At that moment, under the moonlit night sky of Point Pleasant Beach with the sound of the waves breaking in the background, Miguel Roque Pérez learned how true happiness felt. Laying down into the sand he pulled Steph with him and worked his hands under her shirt and hoodie. Her skin was warm and as soft as velvet and she tasted of Mousse au Chocolat and red wine. Getting lost in their kissing, he vowed that he would love and honor this woman in his arms forever. Not because he thought it would always be like this. There'd be ups and downs, quarrels and reconciliations; but Steph had brought true happiness into his life that had been dark and murky before and was now blossoming in the most wonderful colors.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks again to everybody for reading and reviewing! Your words are so kind and supportive.  
**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich._**

_**A/N: This story isn't beta-ed. Any grammar faults or spelling errors are not to be considered flaws but inhence the individual beauty **__:)_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

"What do the Spanish words mean?" Steph twirled her engagement ring in the sunlight peeking through her bedroom shades, marveling at the delicate engraving adorning the wide rose gold band embedded into the platinum ring.

Roque laid spooned behind her, his eyes still closed, and drew lazy circles on her stomach. Last night after his proposal, he and Steph had made love at the beach of Point Pleasant with the full moon above them as their witness and the soft noise of the ocean in the background. It had been slow and sweet and full of tenderness and when they came they both had tears in their eyes and he could have sworn the earth moved beneath them. God, he didn't think he could ever love someone as much and thorough as he loved Steph; but here he lay with her in his arms and soon they'd be husband and wife. The thought made the biggest grin appear on his face.

"Hey," he felt a soft pat on the arm that was holding her. "Are you OK?"

"Mmmmmh," Roque moaned softly and lifted her left hand to his mouth kissing the pad of every finger. "Just thought about last night," he murmured with a last kiss into the palm. Taking her ring finger he gently moved the ring around till the first word became visible.

"Mi corazón – _my heart_, mi alma – _my soul_, mi vida – _my life_," he whispered. "I thought with any kind of jewel you could either snag the ring on something or the gem could draw unwanted attention when hunting down criminals. I didn't want to hide the engraving on the inside where nobody would see it. Everybody shall know what you mean to me; _tu es mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida _and soon you'll be my wife."

Steph could hear the happiness in his voice, the smile on his face and it made a warm tingle spread through her whole body.

"Staking your claim, huh?" She playfully wiggled her tush against his groin.

"Perhaps, a little bit," Roque blushed slightly under his coffee and cream skin and nipped at the nape of her neck. "But most of all it shall remind you every hour of every day that we might be thousands of miles apart; but you are my everything and I'm counting the weeks until I can come home to you."

Steph turned in his embrace and gently pushed him onto his back. Stretching out next to him she marveled at the sight in front of her; his firm abs, sculpted chest, chiseled arms and face. She couldn't name his most attractive trait if she wanted. His physic was breathtaking; but then there were his sparkling eyes with the laugh lines and his dimples showing at the slightest smile. His lips that were full and pillow soft. And in the morning, he sported that pronounced stubble that gave his already manly face a dangerous glimpse while his disheveled hair and sleep softened eyes hinted at the innocent boy he'd once been.

"Just make sure you come back. That's all I ask for," she whispered, caressing his brow, temple and finally his cheek before her thumb brushed over his lips. "Because now that I've found you," she took his right hand and looked at the ink he carried on his forearm. "I don't know how to ever go on without you again."

Roque gulped down his emotions and pulled Steph gently on top of his body.

"I promise, darling. I promise by all that is holy to me that I will be careful and that I will always watch my back. My men and I are very close-knit; we watch out for each other and once they learn that I got married they'll have an extra close eye on me."

"Why is that?" Steph snuggled her head into the nape of his neck and tried to relax.

"It's an unspoken rule between us that those who are unattached protect those who are married or in a serious relationship so they have a chance of coming back to their spouses and children. I know it's stupid to say don't think about it; but fact is what comes is what comes. There's nothing we can do to change that aside from being prepared and always watchful and I promise I'll be that; every minute of the day," he cupped her face and kissed her tenderly while rubbing her back with his right arm, the artful tattoo in the spotlight.

It showed the Cheshire cat wearing the PJ's red beret; but instead of the cat appearing meticulous, it looked as though it was put through the wringer. The fur was shaggy, the eyes looked stoned, staring off into different directions, a few teeth were missing and in the corner of the mouth a lit joint was balanced. In the curling smoke, hash marks were embedded signifying how often Roque had cheated death. Thirteen lives he'd used up so far; but that was his job. For eighteen years, he had gone behind enemy lines to retrieve his brothers in arms, no matter what shape they were in or how fast the hellfire was coming.

He and his men operated so 'that others may live' - here, there, gone, invisible. Now for the first time he had to think about somebody else while he was abroad. It was no longer just about his own life.

After showering together, Roque took Steph out for breakfast to a beautiful upscale cafè a bit outside of Trenton. They were sitting at a small table by the window, holding hands and smiled at each other causing sparks to fly around them. The waitress had to cough a couple times before Roque managed to look away from Steph and quickly realized that several patrons were smiling at them. Chuckling he placed his order before turning back to his fiancée.

"Do you want to tell anybody about our engagement and the wedding?" He softly squeezed Steph's hand.

Steph had told him about her family, their attitude toward her and though he'd have a hard time not including them he'd understand should Steph decide against it. Alarmed Roque saw her tensing slightly before chewing on her bottom lip absorbed in thought.

"I think I will tell my parents," she finally sighed. "But be prepared that it will get ugly."

"Darling, I'm sure your mother will be happy that you marry. That's what she wants after all. Should it help we could offer her a hand in the planning of the ceremony once I'm back."

"No," Steph nearly jumped out of her chair. "No, for no money in the world. I had that once, thank you very much."

Roque took her hand and entwined their fingers. "It's OK, Baby," he tried to soothe her. "We'll do this your way, I promise you."

"Thanks. When we have our ceremony, I want it to be small and simple like your sister's wedding. Just your family and our closest friends"

Roque smiled and lifted her hand to kiss her knuckles. "What about Ranger?"

Instantly Steph started to squirm uncomfortably. She had told Roque about Ranger – everything, from the lines he fed her, over the DeChooch deal, over him sending her back to Morelli, to the wild kissing in dark corners and alleys. Roque had listened, never so much as batting an eye, and finally after she'd finished he'd kissed her tenderly. That unsettled Steph. She was used to Morelli's ranting and Ranger's blank face; but Roque's acceptance was new. New in a good way; but unsettling nonetheless.

"Darling, I told you I'm fine with the two of you having history," he spoke up when Steph started anew to chew on her bottom lip. "I feel secure in our love and I trust you completely. I disapprove his behavior; but that's the past and he has proven to you more than once that he's a loyal friend. I need you to have friends like him and the merry men when I'm away; friends that will look out for you and protect you when needed."

The way Steph relaxed in front of him showed Roque that was exactly what she needed to hear.

"So Ranger and your merry men first and after that we tackle your parents," he smiled and reassuringly squeezed her hand.

Two hours later the two of them were sitting in Rangeman's underground garage and staring through the windscreen at the garage wall in front of them.

"Darling? How long are we gonna sit here and stare at the wall?" Roque asked, his face unmoving, mimicking Steph's.

"What if I hurt him?"

"Hurt whom?"

"Ranger."

"Steph. A long time ago he made the decision to not pursue a relationship with you. He offered you sex, cars and protection; but that was all. Now, he has no right to complain or act up," Roque turned toward her and caressed her face. "You gave him so many, many chances to love you and he turned them all down. Don't put his feelings over your own right for happiness."

Steph sighed and leaned her face into his hand. "You are right, I need to…"

Before she could finish her sentence the driver's door was wrenched open and the muzzle of a Glock appeared next to Roque's head. Steph's shocked scream nearly drowned Hal's voice who bellowed at Roque to drop the hands from the steering wheel and slowly get off the car.

"Hal," Steph shouted over the turmoil. "What on earth are you doing? Drop the gun. Now!"

"Bomber?" Hal asked surprised; but not lowering his Glock.

"Hal, in the name of god drop the gun."

"Bomber, someone used your FOB and then an SUV with Newark license plate entered the garage; but nobody was getting out," Hal stammered, the Glock still aimed at Roque's head.

"Hal, that someone was me. I used the FOB. Now lower the gun or I swear I'll stun you into oblivion."

Hal paled and dropped his hands.

"Believe me Bomber, if I had known. We were just worried. Nobody would…"

At that point Steph came barreling around the rear, her arms flailing.

"How could you, Hal?" She screamed at him. "What if something had happened? What if a shot had accidentally gone off?"

Hal was white as a sheet and Roque feared him to faint.

"Hey tiger," he picked Steph up mid-rant and pulled her backwards against his front. "I'm sure he got the message."

"Hal?" Roque turned toward him as soon as he felt Steph secure at his chest and offered his now free hand. "CMSgt. Pérez, I'm please to meet you. Steph told me a lot about you."

In a daze Hal took the offered hand before sense came back to him and he snapped to attention, saluting the Chief in front of him.

"At ease, soldier. Let's shake hands and get over the shock you gave us," Roque smiled friendly at him.

Upstairs in the control room more and more guys gathered around the monitors and watched the scene unfolding in the garage.

"Who's that? Why is he holding Bomber in his arm?" Zero who had monitor duty questioningly looked around.

"Well, whoever it is he just voluntarily faced her rhino mode and she didn't chop him to pieces."

Several of the men who'd been at the receiving end of Steph's temper nodded appreciative in the face of so much bravery. They all loved her; but when she hit rhino mode every single one of them wanted to crawl for cover instead of putting themselves in her way.

"They are coming up," Cal pointed to the monitor showing the elevator feed. "He looks familiar; but I can't place him."

When the elevator door opened, Steph took Roque's hand to steer him toward her cubicle; but before they could get far Cal's voice sounded over the floor.

"Doc?" he called after them.

Immediately Roque turned at his military call name and narrowed his eyes at Cal and Ram.

"Calloway? Ramsay?" he blinked surprised.

"Damn, Doc. It's so good to see you," Ram smiled brightly and pulled Roque into a firm manly hug.

Steph blinked, gulped, blinked again. She couldn't believe it. Right in front of her eyes two of her favorite merry men were hugging her fiancé. Anyone else?

As if on command Woody approached them slowly and, once he was sure his eyes hadn't failed him, pulled Roque away from Cal and Ram and hugged him fiercely, clapping hard on his shoulders.

"Doc. God, I hoped I'd never see you again," he grinned.

"Woody," Roque pushed him away at arm's length and scrutinized him. "You're looking good man."

"I'm feeling good. Got ninety percent of my former performance back thanks to a certain insane PJ who performed an even more insane surgery in the middle of a combat while bullets were flying past him as though there was no tomorrow."

"Nah," Roque shrugged modestly. "Just some stitches to get you to the next field hospital."

"No man," Woody shook his head. "You not just risked your own life that day. You violated several military rules to save my ass. Without your brave intervention no matter the consequences I'd never have reached the hospital alive. I owe you, deeply."

Steph felt as though someone had thrown her for a loop. Roque, the man she loved and wanted to marry more than anything, frigging knew her merry men! And not just that – he was also their hero! Just as she wanted to remind them of her presence the door to Ranger's office slammed open and the man in black himself thundered over the floor.

"What's all this noise about?"

Steph flinched while the Rangemen all snapped to attention.

"Babe?" Ranger's voice softened at the same moment Roque turned around to face him.

* * *

_**A/N: HeHeHe ... now you all have to wait for the next chapter to know what happens between Ranger and Roque :)))  
**_

_**Thanks so much for all the wonderful reviews - you girls know how to keep my spirit up.**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich.**_

_**A/N: This story isn't beta-ed. Any grammar faults or spelling errors are not to be considered flaws or defects but inhence the individual beauty** _**_:)_**

**_03/19/2013: I wasn't really happy with this chapter so I re-wrote it. I hope you like the changes._**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"Mañoso," Roque leveled an icy glare at the Cuban man across the hall.

Steph could have sworn Ranger's pupils widened for a second before he slammed his blank face down.

"Pérez."

"You bastard, you sued me."

Roque straightened to his full height and menacing rolled his thick muscle packed shoulders. When there was one person in the world he had an ax to grind with, it was Ricardo Carlos Mañoso.

"You disobeyed my orders," Ranger's stance tensed, warily watching the Mexican.

"You never were nor will you ever be in the position to give me orders. I frigging saved your life,"

Steph's head frantically swiveled back and forth between the two men she loved. This wasn't how she'd envisioned their first meeting.

"You knocked me out cold," Ranger glared at him.

"You were stubborn like a petulant child," Roque crossed his thick arms in front of his chest causing the muscle cords to bulge.

The surrounding Rangemen gasped and took a step backward.

"I had a job to do; my men were still out there."

"I got all your men out and in a better shape than you'd ever have been able to do."

"It had been my job; I'd been their CO."

"Please, get a grip, man," Roque snorted with disgust. "Your leg was shredded beyond recognition."

"Now it's disfigured."

"Excuse me? It's not like there was a lot left to work with."

"I'd rather have died than leaving my team behind."

That was too much. Pressing his lips together Roque narrowed his eyes at Ranger, clenched his fists and shot daggers at him. He was seldom overcome by anger; but right now his limits got tested. Suddenly out of nowhere he felt Steph taking his hand and soothingly rubbing her thumb over the back. The calming effect was immediate as Roque felt the tension in him leaving his body. The power this woman was having over him was mind-boggling he thought as he took a last cleansing breath.

"The next time I see your sorry mug eating dirt in some godforsaken desert or mountain range I'll tell the pilot to keep flying," he rolled his eyes while shaking his head.

That made the hint of a smile tug at Ranger's lips.

"That is Ranger?" Roque turned incredulous to Steph pointing his thumb at the man in black. He couldn't wrap his head around the irony of the situation. He'd hear about Mañoso's 'Babe', wondered how a woman could love this emotionally withdrawn man, and now he had to learn that it was no one else but his fiancée.

Steph just stood there, eyes wary and nodded wordlessly.

The next second Roque was doubled over, both hands on his knees, and roared with laughter as tears were streaming down his face. This was hysterical. When he had himself back under control he pulled a totally dumbfounded Steph into his arms and lovingly rubbed her back. No sense in grinding his teeth over something he couldn't change if he wanted.

"Of all of the assholes in the world **he** has to be your Batman," he chuckled into Steph's hair. "Only you my darling."

Smiling Roque caressed her face, pushed some loose curls behind her ears before looking at her with an impish grin on his face. "Sorry, I know you hate the macho routine; but this is payback for taking me to court," he winked playful.

Cupping her face with both hands he lowered his head down to hers until he was merely two inches away from her. Her mouth looked so soft and kissable that he couldn't help himself but lick his lips in anticipation.

"Whoaaa. Stop it," Steph pushed him away. "What in the name of god is going on here?" She had her hands at her hips and stared in turn at Ranger and Roque, tapping her foot on the floor.

"Babe."

"Oh no, you won't babe me on this. Roque?" She turned toward her fiancé.

"I saved Batman's life. Repeatedly. After the last time, about a year and a half ago, he took me to military court because he'd wanted to go back into the field and I'd knocked him out and sewed him together as good as I could before getting him to the next field hospital. Had I not done that he'd been dead. I don't support suicide."

"Ranger?" Steph turned around to him, her eyes big with confusion and incredulousness.

"Babe," was his only reply, his face still blank.

Why in the name of god couldn't he at least once give her a normal answer? Ranger, the man she'd been so deeply in love with for so many years, would rather have died than coming back to her. After a moment, that realization mixed with the pace and importance of last week's events caught up with Steph and thick crock tears started to slide down her cheeks. Before the first sob could break free, Roque had her firmly secured in his strong arms and whispered calming words in Spanish into her ear.

"Can we get some privacy here?" He asked into the deafening silence of the hall.

"Take my office over there," a huge black man told him. Tank as he assumed from Steph's tales.

Without further ado, Roque picked her up and carried her down the hall to Tank's office.

"Cut the security feed should there be one," he hollered authoritative over his shoulder. He wouldn't take any shit when it came to his love.

"Better now, Darling?" Roque asked after they'd sat for about ten minutes in Tank's huge comfy swivel chair and the tears finally ran dry. Steph was snuggled against his broad chest, her head tucked into the crook of his neck and took some last deep cleansing breaths.

"Sorry," she sniffed after a moment.

"For what?" He tenderly wiped the tears away from the cheek he had access to.

"Losing it on front of everybody, drowning your shirt in tears, being such a mess."

"Baby, I don't give shit about my wet shirt and I hope that you'll always come to me to cry and let loose your despair when I'm around. And when I'm gone, I hope you'll go to the guys and Ranger for comfort instead of bottling everything up inside you."

That made Steph lift her head and face him. "You aren't mad at Ranger being my friend?"

"No, Baby, of course not. I'm mad at him as a person. I had a lot of trouble thanks to him; but he's your best friend so I will put my feelings toward him on ice and will not stand between you and your happiness."

"I don't understand why he did that. All those lines he fed me about loving me. Even when he always qualified it; he said he **loved me**. How could he prefer to die? I mean, I remember that time he was in the wind. When he came back he had a bad limp and all he did was shrug and babe me when I asked him about it. Didn't I mean anything to him?"

Roque fought down the sigh that wanted to escape him. He really didn't feel like explaining the mental workings of the mighty Mañoso; but he wanted to ease Steph's mind and made her feel secure again so he gently wiped away the rest of the tears he couldn't get his hands on before.

"Steph, from the way his face and voice softened when he saw you earlier I can assure you that you mean a whole lot to him. I'd even say you are closer to him than anyone else – even his family. My contact with the people I rescue and patch back together is short-lived; but in most cases I meet them in their worst moments. They are scared, crying, begging me to bring them back to their families, to not let them die. In those moments their hearts and souls are lying open for me to see and I can assure you Ranger is one of the most honorable men I've ever met. He did wrong to me; but that doesn't change who is – your best friend. And no matter how messed up his list of priorities may be, I'm sure you are the most important person in his life," he caressed her face and kissed her softly.

"Thank you," Steph whispered against his lips.

"Anything for you, Darling," Roque whispered back.

"I will go now and rip him a new one for suing you," Steph sat up and squared her shoulders. "And somewhere in between I'll tell him that I'm gonna marry you," she smiled and with a last peck on Roque's more than willing lips she stood up and marched straight over to Ranger's office.

"Babe," Ranger greeted her, his blank face firmly in place, as she stepped into his office without knocking first. "Take a seat, please."

As Steph sat in front of him, taking in the indifferent vibes he was exuding, her bravado from a few moments earlier left the room and she started to fidget. Ranger watched her and smirked internally at the effect he had on his Babe; but then he caught a glimpse of the ring adorning her left ring finger. A tidal wave of bittersweet feelings crashed over him as it dawned on him what that meant; he'd lost his Babe once and for all. And not to one of his men as he'd always feared but to Pérez; the one man whom he owed deeply and had wronged so terribly in the past.

"That's a beautiful ring you are wearing, Babe."

As though electrocuted Steph's head snapped up at his words; but no matter how much she scrutinized his face, Ranger's blank mask was firmly in place.

"That's one of the many reasons why I love him, you know?" She finally murmured quietly. "He isn't hiding from me, Ranger."

"What are the other reasons?"

"He's open," she started slowly. "He lets me see into his heart and soul. He is brave enough to show me his weaknesses and insecurities and he makes me laugh, again and again. He's the best of all of you," Steph looked up at Ranger. "He has Lester's fun personality and eyebrow waggle, Bobby's gentleness and compassion, Tank's calm and strength," she hesitated.

"And what traits does he have from me, Babe?" Ranger whispered, a little afraid of her answer.

"He has your passion," Steph gulped, "and he puts me at ease like just you could before."

In a seldom display of emotion, Ranger sighed in defeat.

"I could never be all that for you, Babe. That's just not who I am."

"I know, Batman. I realize that now and," Steph sniffed and stopped.

"And what, Babe?"

Steph shook her head and wiped at the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"And you wonder how you could ever have loved me in the first place?" Ranger quietly finished her sentence.

That made the dam burst.

"I'm so sorry," Steph sobbed uncontrollably, "but it's like Roque lifted a veil from my eyes and suddenly I see everything crystal clear."

"Shhhhhhh Babe, it's OK," Ranger soothed her and Steph realized she was sitting on his lap without remembering how she got there. "We've never been meant to be. I realized that early on; but I also couldn't let you go. The thought of you in another man's arms was killing me; because I love you, Babe. I truly do; but I'm putting my company and my government work ahead of my private life and therefore I could never be the man for you that Pérez so obviously is. That's what I always meant when I fed you those stupid lines – I can give you cars, money and physical love; but never could I give you my heart, soul and exclusive attention. Nobody will ever mean enough to me to do that.

Steph straightened abruptly up and looked into his eyes.

"The whole time you strung me along because you didn't want me to be with somebody else?" She asked him disbelieving.

Ranger had the decency to look ashamed.

"Yes Babe, as pitiful as that is. I'm sorry for that though there is no apology sufficient to excuse that kind of boyish behavior." Ranger closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Is this the end of our friendship?" He added quietly after a moment.

Steph thoughtfully chewed on her bottom lip. "No, no I guess not; but I'll have to mull that over for a few days. That's really bad juju, Batman."

Silence descended over the room.

"I love him with all my heart," Steph finally spoke up again, her voice firm. "We'll leave for Atlanta early tomorrow morning to get the papers ready and then we'll have a simple ceremony with the chaplain at Patman AFB. Roque has to return to Afghanistan in three days. When I come back you and I will have to define our friendship anew – no more sexual innuendos, no more stolen kisses, no more groping."

"Babe, I'll be the best friend you can wish for, I promise. Losing you would kill me so I'll happily accept any role I can have in your life," Ranger squeezed her. "Does he love you the same way back that you love him?"

As answer Steph lifted her left hand so that Ranger could take a closer look at her engagement ring.

"Mi corazón, mi alma, mi vida," he read the engraving. "Yes, he does love you and in capacities I never could. This is just more proof of it. I'd have bought you the biggest bling possible all the while thinking that money can buy anything, even love. But he goes and finds something unique and thoughtful like this. No jewel that could get snagged on something or that could draw anybody's unwanted attention. No, he finds a ring that underlines your strength and beauty and at the same moment pledges his feelings for you in the most beautiful understated way."

He squeezed Steph a last time before nudging her off his lap. "Go Babe, and tell your fiancé that I'd like to talk to him."

"Ranger," Steph watched him warily.

"Babe," and an almost smile was the only answer she got.

As Steph closed the door behind her and looked around the hall to see where Roque was she felt emotionally drained. From the control room deep manly laughter could be heard and she was sure to discern his voice from the others; it was sonorous and reminded her of Bourbon and Jazz. What she wouldn't give to be alone with him.

The moment he saw her standing in the entrance to the control room, the other men were all but forgotten and Roque drew her into a warm embrace.

"You OK?" He asked her worried after he'd pulled back and saw the evidence of fresh tears on her face.

"Not quite; but getting there."

Wordlessly Roque pulled her back against his firm body and nuzzled his way down her face until he found her lips. Tracing their seam with his tongue he moaned softly as Steph eagerly opened her mouth for him. The immediate whoops and catcalls from the surrounding guys got lost in the swirl of emotions running through them both. They needed this kiss to assure each other that though the situation might be tough nothing had changed between them, that they'd always have each other if nobody else.

"I love you darling," Roque whispered between nips along her jaw. "Nobody will ever mean as much to me as you and no matter what hurdles fate will plant in our way, we'll take them together."

Steph nodded wordlessly. "He wants to see you," she finally murmured when she had her voice back under control.

"The mighty Mañoso?" Roque looked over to his office. "May I pummel him for what he did?"

"No," came Steph's shocked cry.

"One well aimed hit?" He looked at her hopeful.

"No," Steph smiled and shook her head.

Roque pouted good-naturedly. "Call him names?"

"That you may."

"And throw red-hot daggers at him with my eyes?"

"Red-hot?" Steph raised her eyebrows at him.

"They are more painful," Roque grinned.

That made Steph laugh. "Go my love," she pushed him past her and gave him a clap on his tight ass. "But be nice."

* * *

_**A/N: **__**Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing, especially the Guest I couldn't thank personally.**_


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich._**

_**A/N: This story isn't beta-ed. Any grammar faults or spelling errors are not to be considered flaws or defects but inhence the individual beauty **__:)_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Ranger was sorting folders into a cabinet when Roque stepped into the office and silently closed the door behind him.

"Pérez," Ranger nodded turning toward him.

Without warning Roque's fist connected hard with Ranger's face throwing him backward into the wall next to the cabinet. Unconscious Ranger crumbled to the floor.

"Damn, Pérez. Where's your control? You are better than that," Roque scolded himself as he went over to the man on the ground and calmly checked his vitals. _Steph won't be happy about this,_ he thought as he lifted Ranger's unconscious form over his shoulder and carried him to the couch.

Once he'd laid him down on the soft upholstery Roque glanced around the room. Everything was immaculate, the furniture made of dark mahogany and imposing, the desk with the huge black leather swivel chair the center of the room. Narrowing his eyes at the swivel chair and the opposite guest chairs Roque rolled his eyes and shook his head.

"Yep, exactly as I thought," he summarized once he'd seated himself first in a guest chair and then in Ranger's swivel chair.

The legs of the guest chairs had been minimally shortened so Ranger could be sure to always throne over his vis-à-vis. One of the many subtle mind games he was playing. Everything about him was about control, dominance and intimidation; it was the secret of his success.

Roque had met many Special Forces soldiers over the years who worked this way and each of them was most successful; but he also knew the lonesomeness in them. When they lay wounded in front of him, their bodies hyped up by the adrenalin rushing through them, their only thought, their only demand was to get back into combat because there was nothing to come home to. Sometimes he could fulfill their wish, patch them together and send them off into the field; but sometimes it simply wasn't possible. Then he would pack them up, often enough against their will, and bring them to the next field hospital where they'd pace around like caged animals, their only focus to get away as soon as possible.

"That's not the kind of life I'd ever want to lead," Roque murmured as he stood up from the swivel chair and went over to the cabinet where he found two whiskey tumblers and a half full bottle of best Bourbon.

"God damn," Ranger groaned as he came around a couple minutes later.

"Take a sip from the Whiskey and you'll feel better," Roque raised his glass at Ranger. He was sitting on the desktop, his feet planted on one of the guest chairs and eyed the man on the couch speculatively.

"That," he pointed at the bruise starting to blossom on Ranger's cheek, "was for the law suit and for stringing my woman along."

"So she's **your** woman now?" Ranger swallowed some of the Bourbon, leaned back against the cushion and closed his eyes against the stabbing headache.

"Exactly," Roque was as cool as a cucumber. "And I won't tolerate any doubt about it. I know about the lines you fed her, about the DeChooch deal, about you sending her back to Morelli the next morning, about the kissing and groping just to push her back again when things got too tight. The days of you manipulating her are over, Mañoso – once and for all. I hope you'll be smart enough to save your friendship with Steph, you can even call her Babe should she still be comfortable with that; but keep your hands and mouth to yourself. We clear?"

Ranger scrutinized the medic and warrior sitting so confident on his desk. The thought of losing his Babe hurt; but he guessed he could be glad that he lost her to someone as capable as Pérez.

"You'll just loose her if you're gonna let that happen. You can still be her best friend. I'd like to see you being her best friend," Roque said into the stillness of the room.

"You want **me** to be the best friend of **your** wife?" Ranger asked disbelieving.

"If you can stick to the rules – yes."

Roque slid down the desk and seated himself on the couch next to Ranger. For a long quiet moment he swirled the amber liquid in his glass before gulping it down in one draft.

"I'll have to leave for Afghanistan in three days. I need someone here who keeps an eye out for Steph, who protects her and who'll take care of her should anything happen to me."

Roque pealed his eyes away from the now empty tumbler and looked straight into Ranger's eyes.

"Can I trust you with the life and emotional well-being of my wife?"

Ranger felt goose bumps running down his spine. He knew Pérez disliked him and he had every right for it; nonetheless the man asked him to take care of Steph.

"Yes," he replied, his voice firm. "By my honor, I promise you to take care of her, to protect her and be there for her should she need me or, god forbid, should something happen to you."

"Good," Roque nodded and offered Ranger his fist to bump knuckles.

"Why me?" Ranger asked as Roque stood and walked toward the door.

"Because she loves you," he replied over his shoulder. "I could ask any of the men I know here; Woody, Cal, Ram, Zip. Without a doubt they'd jump at the chance to help me; but Steph loves you most, trusts you unconditionally and the best is merely enough for the woman I love."

"But be sure Mañoso, be very sure," Roque turned around and nailed Ranger with cold, emotionless eyes. "Should you step out on your promise or should you betray my trust in you in any way, they won't find enough of your body to send home to your parents. I'll make sure of that."

As the door to his office silently shut behind Pérez, Ranger sat on his couch and felt stunned by Roque's courage and strength. Not his physical power; but his ability to trust. Ranger could count on one hand how many people he deemed trustworthy. He knew the medic was a good man, most likely the best in his profession; but the depth and sincerity of the man's character that he just witnessed, threw Ranger for a loop.

After they'd visited some more with the Rangemen and Steph had been thoroughly smothered with hugs, kisses and congratulations, Roque took her to Shorty's for some pizza and ice cream.

"Call them, Darling. They won't bite your head off," Roque squeezed Steph's hand.

He'd watched for the last ten minutes how Steph silently sat at the table, worrying her bottom lip, clasping and unclasping her hands and stared at the cell that laid next to her ice cream bowl.

"You have no idea," she sighed. "They are nothing like your family."

Roque pulled Steph over onto his lap and laid the phone in front of them.

"I'm right at your side; every step of the way. Whatever they say, I am here and together we'll master any challenge thrown our way," he squeezed her and pressed a soft kiss on her neck.

Squaring her shoulders, Steph took the phone and dialed.

"Mom? I wondered whether I could come over for dinner tonight? No, you won't invite Joe, I'm bringing someone myself. A man. They are no thugs, they are my friends. Mom, that's none of your business. If that's your opinion then we can skip dinner. Yes, mom. Laters."

"Six p.m. on the dot," Steph turned to Roque, "or it will be our fault that dinner is ruined."

With five minutes to spare, the two of them arrived at the Plum residence. At the curb in front of the house was parked none other than Joe Morelli's cherry red Jeep. Silently she stared at the 4x4, pressed her lips together and squinted her eyes against the unwanted tears.

"Why," she whispered. "Why is she doing that? Why is she ignoring anything I say? Why can't she simply like me and be happy with me the way I am? Don't I mean anything to her?"

Roque heard the tear-stricken voice and saw how desperately Steph fought to keep her composure.

"What is it, Darling? What's wrong?"

Wordlessly Steph pointed at the Jeep in front of them.

"That's Morelli's car. I told her not to invite him; that I'd be bringing a guest," she turned to Roque. "I don't want to do this. She will say something hurtful to you. Let's just fly to Atlanta and get married and I send them a card."

"If that's what you really want, Steph, we'll do that; but I'm sure it will make things just more difficult for you when we ignore them. I'll be gone for the next nine months and I don't want to leave you exposed to even more hostility from them than you already have to endure."

Sniffing, Steph nodded and squeezed his hand. "You are right. Let's do it; but you can't offend, let alone attack, Morelli. He's an officer and asshole enough to put you behind bars just so we can't get married before you leave."

"Got it, Ma'am," Roque tipped his head and smiling gave Steph a peck.

"It's about time, Steph," Helen Plum greeted them at the door. "What would the neighbors think when they see you sitting in a car rather than coming inside. Beside, Joseph is waiting for you. It's disrespectful of you to let him wait after he's taking the night off just to see you."

"Mom, about that. I made …"

"God Steph, get in here. You look stupid just standing there in the open door. Thanks to you we'll be the topic of the neighborhood gossip for days on end. Get in. And clean your shoes. The last time you came over the whole first floor was covered with the dirt you constantly carry around with you. Just one visit from you and I had to clean again for hours."

"Mom, if you could stop talking for a moment I'd like to introduce…"

"And how are you walking around?" Mrs. Plum continued, scrutinizing Steph disdainful. "No make-up and those clothes. Is it really necessary to run around like this? You aren't getting younger, Steph. You've always struggled to look pretty and keep up with the normal girls. Honestly, look at you now. You couldn't even bother prepping yourself for dinner. Joseph won't like that. He's a good looking man, he can have any woman he wants so you need to take care to cover up all your shortcomings."

Roque was long past bristling. Pulling Steph back against his chest, he wrapped both arms around her and held her tight. He'd expected a certain measure of degradation from what Steph and the guys at Rangeman had told him; but certainly not this."

"Mrs. Plum, if I may introduce myself…," he started politely.

But his words were completely ignored as Steph's mother turned and hollered toward the kitchen, "Joseph, Steph is here."

A moment later a 6' tall man with dark hair and olive skin tone entered from what Roque assumed was the kitchen. His build was athletic; but by no means as brawny as Steph's so called merry men or he himself.

"Hey Cupcake, 'bout time you get here," Morelli started; but stopped in his tracks when he saw Steph snuggled into Roque's protective arms and his more than possessive stance. He surely wasn't a fearful man; but the hostile stranger across from him made Morelli pause and watch his words.

"Long time no see, Cupcake. Who's your friend? Another one of Mañoso's goons?"

"Joe, I'm sorry you're getting in the middle of this; but my mom overstepped her bounds by inviting you though I clearly told her not to," Steph looked pointedly at her mother. "And since you are silent for a moment, mom, I'd like to introduce you to Roque. Chief Master Sergeant Miguel Roque Pérez to be exact. He's my fiancé and we're going to marry the day after tomorrow."

For the fraction of a second the silence was deafening before Helen Plum started to lay into Steph.

"What nonsense are you talking about? Stephanie Michelle Plum, you sure as hell won't marry some random spic. It's time you finally grow up, marry Joseph and give him some nice babies as it's your duty. He can offer you a stable life with a sure income. Stop being such a disappointment. Your father and I haven't paid your college so you can now embarrass us every chance you get. Are you aware your father still has to pay installments for your wedding to Richard? Instead of flouncing around with these thugs you should think about what's wrong with you that you apparently can't hold a man's attention."

Steph paled in the face of her mother's words. She had never been this cruel before.

"Mom, the dick cheated on me. Are you telling me that it was my own fault? That I deserved that? And Roque is no thug. He's an Air Force pararescueman; he saves lives, mom. He's the most honorable and respectable man I know."

"I don't care what he is or does. Look at him. He's a Mexican. You know there can be nothing good expected from them. He'll get himself killed and leave you as widow with a bunch of half-spics; but don't think we'll help you then. You marry him, you don't need to come back to us ever again."

"ENOUGH!" Roque suddenly roared making everybody including Morelli jump.

"Steph," he turned to her, his voice soft as he tenderly caressed her face. "I know we didn't even make it to the dinner table; but no food in the world is worth being insulted by her or anybody else. I suggest we drive home and on our way back we stop at the Seven-Eleven and I get us everything I need to bake you a pan of mean chocolate brownies. Is that OK for you?"

Steph nodded, silent tears drowning her face. Pressing his lips together in anger, Roque pulled her into his arms and soothingly rubbed her back.

"And as for you, Mrs. Plum," he turned toward Steph's mother. "I don't even know where to start. Your daughter is the most beautiful and amazing woman inside and out that I've ever met. She has no shortcomings at all and I love her more than my own life, exactly the way she is. Everything about her is loveable; her strengths as well as her weaknesses. I'm sorry you can't see that. Instead of supporting her, you are pressuring her to marry a man who fingered her at the age of six and who took her virginity in the most disgusting way at age sixteen and bragged about it all over town. I'm sure you love Stephanie in your own messed up way; but I will no longer watch you bashing and humiliating her. She is no disappointment; she's an amazing, strong, resilient woman. And she's the love of my life. If you want to talk to her in a respectful way, I'm sure you can leave a message for her at Rangeman LLC here in town; otherwise stop harassing her."

With that he turned and gently steered Steph outside onto the porch and down to their waiting SUV. They never even got to remove the hoodies they'd worn against the evening chill.

* * *

_**A/N: Here ya are girls ... a little bonding over Bourbon and the ultimate ugliness from Helen Plum. Thanks for reading and reviewing - love to hear from ya  
**_


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich._**

_**A/N: This story isn't beta-ed. Any grammar faults or spelling errors are not to be considered flaws or defects but inhence the individual beauty **__:)_

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Darling, you have to wake up," Roque whispered into Steph's ear as his hand slid under the sheet covering her naked back and started to caress her shoulders before gently rubbing down her spine. "Come on, Baby," he slowly turned her over. "We soon have to leave for Newark and I'm sure you want to shower first," he peppered her face with soft kisses.

Steph groaned unappreciative.

"I know, it's way too early for you; but I got Boston Creams and a hot steaming Starbucks Caramel Macchiato for you."

That made Steph pop an eye open.

"That's my girl," Roque smiled lovingly and handed her the Styrofoam cup and a plate with a single Boston Cream donut.

Forty minutes later they were on their way, the box with the remaining donuts and an additional cup Café Latte on Steph's lap. They'd brought Rex over to Mary Lou and it was nearing 5 a.m.; time to get moving.

"How long will the flight take?" Steph asked around a full mouth.

"About six hours with one stop," Roque squeezed her thigh while chasing the early morning traffic in front of them toward Newark. "From the airport we'll drive straight to the Probate Court to apply for our marriage license. According to their homepage the processing typically takes 10-30 minutes, depending on the number of people waiting for assistance. Once we have the license we drive to Patman and you can scout out your new home. The chaplain is happily awaiting us tomorrow noon."

"Happily awaiting us?" Steph raised her eyebrows.

"Let's say he wouldn't believe me at first when I told him I'd want him to get me married," Roque chuckled. "Guess, he'd given up hope on me."

Steph smiled as answer; but the moment she turned her head back to look out of her side window the smile vanished and Roque felt a dump pain in his chest. He knew Steph was keeping up a front for him so he wouldn't worry; but he'd long read her face. She suffered from last night's events.

When they'd come home, she had excused herself to the bathroom stating she needed a shower. Her crying tore Roque's heart into pieces. He wanted to give her privacy; but he couldn't bear her suffering so he quickly divested his own clothes and stepped under the spray to hold her while she let loose, her heart wrenching sobs filling the steamy bathroom. After that they had a quiet evening with some extra chocolaty brownies and a tub Ben & Jerry's before Steph fell asleep. The whole night Roque held her protectively in his arms and could feel her shivering and sniffing in her sleep.

Silently cussing his job to the moon and back, he gripped the steering wheel so hard that his knuckles turned white. Steph needed him here, needed his support, and he had to leave her for nine months; nine frigging months. Before he could get lost in his despair they reached the exit for Newark Liberty International Airport.

_About seven hours later…_

"Darling, you have to wake up," Roque smiled as he had to wrangle Steph from the firm embrace the sandman had her in; for the third time this day mind you.

Slowly two beautiful blue sleepy eyes opened and blinked at him.

"Hey my love," Roque whispered and softly kissed her luscious lips. "It's time to wake up, we'll be landing in about fifteen minutes."

Stretching languorously Steph yawned and rubbed her face.

"I'm sorry for continuously falling asleep on you."

"That's fine, Darling. You needed the sleep after the bad night you had," he squeezed her hand. "Once we got our marriage license I'll bring you to your new home where you'll need all the recharged energy to scout out the perimeter and get me all distracted and fuzzy inside."

That made Steph chuckle. "Get you all distracted and fuzzy inside? I wonder how I'm supposed to do that."

Smiling she leaned over and started to sensuously nip at Roque's lips, slowly deepening the kiss until a moan could be heard from him making the other passengers turn in their seats. Blushing and laughing at the same time, Steph pulled back and enjoyed the totally flustered look on Roque's face. Neither Joe nor Ranger had ever been able to let go to the point where they no longer cared about their surroundings or what people might think. Roque loved to loose himself in her kisses and caresses and she enjoyed every second of it. Steph was still hurting over her mother's words; but with her fiancé in front of her and their marriage within reach she couldn't help the happy feelings bubbling up in her. Everything would be fine, she felt it.

"Stephanie Plum? Chief Pérez?" A deep voice called after them as they were about to leave the airport.

Surprised Steph and Roque turned to face a huge black man; the size, look and brawniness of Tank; coming straight toward them.

"Hello," the stranger greeted them with a friendly smile. "My name is Nelson Roth; I'm the CEO of Rangeman Atlanta. Ranger sends me to give you these documents," he handed Roque a brown manila envelope, "and to offer you a ride to Patman Air Force Base."

Both Roque and Steph stared dumbfounded at the man in front of them.

"You could be Tank's brother," Steph uttered eventually, "but you talk."

That made Nelson boom with laughter. "Well, in fact I'm his cousin, Steph. It's really a pleasure to finally meet you after my guys and I have heard so many stories about you."

"Whatever you were told, most of it wasn't my fault," Steph blushed; but managed to smile.

"Chief Pérez," Nelson chuckling turned toward Roque. "As soon as you'll open the envelope you'll see that your affairs regarding your marriage license have already been settled for you. Shall I give you a ride to Patman now? I imagine you and Stephanie want to enjoy any remaining minute you have."

Wordlessly Roque opened the envelope and showed Steph the filed paperwork. How the hell had Mañoso done that?

The drive to Patman was comfortable. Nelson gave them privacy concentrating on traffic and Steph pressed her nose to the window asking question after question making Roque seriously contemplate the workings of her mind. Some of them he could answer, others totally threw him for a loop. He was in awe of her. When Nelson finally halted in front of a small; but inviting looking house on the Base, Steph was positively bouncing on her seat. The SUV had barely stopped when she jumped out and rushed over the beautifully kept front yard toward and around the house for a first inspection.

"She's really one of a kind," Nelson said to Roque, pulling him out of his thoughts as his eyes followed Steph vanishing around a corner.

"Yeah, and she is mine," he replied absent-mindedly. It wasn't meant in a macho way, marking his territory. Nelson rather heard a reference in that statement.

"Do you already have an appointment with the chaplain?" He asked with a sideways look at the Chief next to him.

"Tomorrow noon; why?"

"Tell the chaplain I will come by around three-ish and collect the paperwork," Nelson answered. "I'll file everything for you the day after tomorrow."

Roque fully turned around and scrutinized the black man in front of him.

"That's very generous," he looked Nelson straight in the eyes. "Why are you doing all that for us?"

"For one, Steph holds a very special position within Rangeman. She has saved not just Ranger's life repeatedly; but also the life of his daughter and those of several of the Trenton guys. She is one of us and we look out for each other. The other reason is simply that Ranger asked me to. You left quite an impression on him the way you stood up to him and put him in his place and then asking him to take care of Steph while you are absent. Trust isn't coming easy to Ranger. He holds you in high esteem for your straightforwardness and faith in him."

Roque nodded that he understood.

"Please pass on my gratitude for everything."

Nelson nodded and turned toward his SUV.

"Call me if there's anything I can do for the two of you," he called over his shoulder before getting into the car and driving away.

Roque went through the house and smiled at its tidiness; everything gleamed, the air was fresh as though someone had ventilated the house recently, the fridge was filled and a bowl with fresh fruit stood in the middle of the dinner table. He had called Timothy and Jake, his neighbors, the night before and they'd outdone themselves. Opening the sliding door to the porch and backyard, he saw Steph swinging in the huge hammock that was spanned between two old oak trees.

"Hey love bug," he smiled down at her. "I thought you'd storm the house S.W.A.T. style to check out the place."

"No. I know I'm gonna love it. Everything about it screams comfort."

Steph moved a little to the side to make room.

"Come here," she padded the fabric next to her. "I want to lie in your arms."

"You OK?" Roque asked worried after they settled in.

"Yes, wonderful; stop worrying," Steph murmured. "This is the most beautiful place I know. The rustling in the trees, the shadow they spend from the glimmering heat, the smell of summer and flowers, your arms. The only thing missing is the ocean and I'd think I'm in heaven."

"I'm happy you like it," Roque squeezer her gently. "It's your home now, too. Everything that is mine is yours now."

"I know," Steph turned slightly so she could look into his eyes, "and the funny thing is – it doesn't scare me. I've always been horrible in accepting gifts, loans or generosity in general; but with you there's no hesitation, no trepidation at all. With you everything is easy. I love you," she whispered before kissing him.

One kiss turned into two then three before their mouths opened on their own volition and their tongues started to caress each other with warm soft strokes. A deep throaty moan could be heard as Roque's hand wandered under Steph`s shirt to cup her breast and rub over her cotton covered nipple.

"Darling," Roque whispered between nips along her jaw and neck. "We need to move inside because I'm not sure I'll be able to stop if we take this any further."

His breath was ragged and Steph could feel his arousal pressing urgently against her thigh.

* * *

_**A/N: Thanks everybody for reading and reviewing, especially the Guests I couldn't thank personally.**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich._**

_**A/N: This story isn't beta-ed. Any grammar faults or spelling errors are not to be considered flaws or defects but inhence the individual beauty **__:)_

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"Steph," Roque called upstairs. "Timothy and Jake are here."

"Coming," he could hear her faint excited answer from their bedroom.

"Man, we didn't think we'd ever see you marry. At least not after Cruella," Jake, a medium sized Mexican and childhood friend, clapped Roque heartily on his back.

The memory of Cruella aka Darcy Wayne made Roque grimace. He'd loved her. Not to the amount he loved Steph; but it had been love nonetheless – until he came back from a stint a week early and found her in bed with not one; but three men. After that painful experience he'd nursed his wounds for nearly two years before he even started looking at women again.

"Yeah man, that was a lesson well learned. But with Steph everything is different. You will love her; she's the most amazing woman in the world," he beamed at his two friends.

"I bet. She must be the bomb for you giving up your bachelor freedom," Tim grinned brightly at him.

He and Jake were happy for their friend. Roque was a good guy, the best; he deserved his own HEA and neither Jake nor Tim cared that he'd known Steph for barely ten days. Roque wasn't one who gave his heart easily so Steph had to be very special for him proposing to her after such a short time. After everything Roque had done for them over the years, Jake and he supported him unconditionally no matter the prize or how crazy the scheme was.

Jake and Roque grew up on the same farm and after High School they left Pecos together to join the Air Force. Roque applied for Superman-school to become a pararescueman and Jake became a very talented aircraft mechanic. Years later their paths crossed again when both of them were stationed at Patman AFB. Together they bought the house next door and shared it until Jake met Timothy and Roque knew his time to leave had come. Jake paid him off so he could buy the small house next door and the three of them have been fast friends ever since. Today the two would witness the most important day in his life, another milestone in their friendship, and Roque couldn't wait to introduce his two best friends to Steph.

As they heard steps descending down the stairs behind them, all three of them turned around just to see Steph freezing on the last step.

"Oh. My. God," she uttered quietly at the sight in front of her and licked her lips.

Roque, Jake and Timothy were wearing their Air Force dress uniforms and looked all spruced up and delectable standing there smiling at her.

_There goes my fresh pair of panties,_ Steph thought and blushed crimson red when all three men futile tried not to laugh.

His eyes locked with Steph's, Roque stepped forward and pulled her tight into his arms.

"Hmmmmm," he moaned as he brushed his lips over hers and his whole body started to tingle. "I'd suggest foregoing the panties," he whispered, "but then I wouldn't be able to concentrate on our vows."

Starting slowly he nipped at her bottom lip, traced the seam with his tongue until Steph opened her mouth for him. She tasted wonderful, of strawberry lip gloss and emergency chocolate and that unique flavor that was all hers. Within seconds, their tongues caressing each other, they were totally lost in their passion. When Roque's hands started to wander under the skirt of Steph's short cream colored linen summer dress, distinct loud coughs brought them back to reality.

"Damn," Roque smiled against Steph's lips. "I forgot about our audience."

"No shit, man," Timothy grinned as he watched them pressed tight together. "You two are totally hot together. Watching you made me warm in all the wrong places for what we are supposed to do in," he looked at his watch, "thirty minutes."

That comment made Jake turn his head and playfully narrow his eyes at his partner.

"Since when do you need more than seven minutes?" He asked incredulous.

"Oh," Tim shrugged. "With the right man at my side," he grinned brightly and waggled his eyebrows.

Steph watched the playful banter between Roque's friends and immediately loved them.

"OK, guys," she interrupted. "I'm Steph. Who wants to be my witness?"

Immediately both men's hands shot up, causing them to glare at each other.

"I brought you flowers," Jake wrangled himself in front of his partner with a bouquet of white Stargazer lilies and pink roses in his hand.

"The flowers of our first date," Steph whispered emotional.

"I thought that would be a nice symbol," Roque whispered into her ear after he'd stepped behind her and pulled her back against his front. "That day at my sister's wedding I knew that you are the woman I want to marry one day and now we are here, half an hour away from being Mr. and Mrs. Pérez."

"My wonderful, thoughtful man," Steph turned her head and kissed him softly.

"But I baked you a cake," Tim countered and pulled Jake behind himself. "It's a pineapple upside down, chocolate, Boston Cream cake with icing all around," he smiled winningly at Steph.

"Take that," he stuck his tongue out at a scowling Jake behind him.

"You really baked a cake? For me? A combination of all my favorites?" Steph was fighting the tears back that wanted to spill in the face of such sweetness.

Turning to Jake, she hugged him tight and pressed a lingering kiss onto his cheek. "Thank you for the flowers, Jake. They are absolutely beautiful; but I need to go with the cake." Steph softly rubbed the place she just kissed. "Can you forgive me?"

Jake looked positively reeling after so much warmhearted affection and just nodded in a daze. "Anything for you, belleza, anything," he stuttered with an adorable blush. His skin tone was a light honey so the red hint was way more distinct than on Roque's dark coffee and cream skin.

Forty minutes later Steph and Roque stood in front of the chaplain in the small; but beautiful chapel with Timothy and Jake behind them as their witnesses. The chaplain was a small sturdy Irish man with kind eyes and though he'd never met Steph before, he held a speech that moved her heart. Words about the importance of love, loyalty and faithfulness in our fast moving world and especially in the face of long separation were said. How from today on they shall not fear lonesomeness ever again because with the vow they were about to pledge they'd be connected forever and beyond all doubt. Then he turned to Steph and talked about how this marriage would help her grow and become an ever stronger person than she already was and how she could always be sure of the love, support and devotion of her husband.

Steph looked at Roque and couldn't rip her eyes away from his face. Everything faded into the background as she saw the laugh lines crinkling around his warm brown eyes; his dimples prominent on his cheeks because he was smiling at her; his rough manly face with the slight furrows and beard growth showing though she knew his skin was baby smooth. He wore the signs of the past 39 years chiseled into his face with pride and came off as more masculine than any of the merry men at home; but most importantly he was all hers.

"The step which you are about to take is the most important into which human beings can come," Steph heard the chaplain say; his voice far away as though he stood at the other end of a long tunnel. "It is a union of two people founded upon mutual respect and affection. Your lives will change, your responsibilities will increase, but your joy will be multiplied if you are sincere and earnest with your pledge to one another."

"Miguel Roque Pérez, will you have this woman to be your wedded wife, to love her, comfort her, honor and keep her, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto her, for so long as you both shall live?"

"Yes, I will," Roque sniffed and blinked away the tears that were collecting in the corner of his eyes. His smile could have lit up the whole base.

"Stephanie Michelle Plum, will you have this man to be your wedded husband, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, and forsaking all others, keep you only unto him, so long as you both shall live?"

Steph nodded fervently. "Yes, I will," she croaked, tears streaming down her smiling face.

"Take hands and repeat after me: I, Miguel Roque Pérez, take you, Stephanie Michelle Plum, to be my wedded wife, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

"I, Stephanie Michelle Plum, take you, Miguel Roque Pérez, to be my wedded husband, to have and to hold, for better for worse, for richer for poorer, to love and to cherish, from this day forward."

"Since you decided against rings, please take your chosen tokens," the chaplain continued.

Timothy and Jake stepped forward and gave each of them their sign of love.

"Roque?" The chaplain nodded toward him.

Lovingly Roque put his spare dog tags around Steph's neck and cautiously pulled her wild curls out so the necklace was resting on her skin. "With these tags as token of my love, I thee wed," he said reverential, losing the battle against his own tears.

"Stephanie?" The chaplain now nodded toward her.

Steph quickly wiped away some of the tears for better view as she place the heart-shaped locket on its strong silver chain around Roque's neck. He hadn't seen it before and his eyes went wide in the face of the intricate engraving adorning the silver locket. Grabbing his hands and squeezing them, Steph continued with shaky voice, "With this locket as token of my love, I thee wed."

"Let these tags and locket be given and received as a symbol of your affection, sincerity and fidelity to one another," the chaplain spoke up again. "In as much as Roque and Stephanie have consented together in wedlock and have witnessed the same before this company, and pledged their vows to each other, by the authority vested in me by the State of Texas, I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss."

There'd never in his whole life, in this world, been a kiss as sweet and reverential as the one Roque then shared with Steph. Their mouths opened and each soft caress of their tongues spoke about the love they felt for each other, the fear over the upcoming separation, the hope of a soon reunion and again about their shared love.

"Mrs. Pérez," Roque whispered smiling.

"Mr. Pérez," Steph beamed back at him pressing herself into his body as he tightly hugged her.

Somewhere far in the background of their minds they were aware of the whoops and clapping from Tim and Jake; but their reality ended outside their embrace.

_Forty minutes later…_

"How did we come here?" Steph asked, confused looking around the front porch.

"I'm not sure. I think Jake drove us; but my memories are fuzzy since I was allowed to kiss my bride," Roque grinned and claimed her lips again.

They sat snuggled on the porch swing, their mouths totally lost in their love making, when a distinct coughing alerted them they were no longer alone.

"Mr. Pérez, Mrs. Pérez," Jake bowed at them. He was still wearing his dress uniform; but over his left arm was a white linen cloth draped as exclusive waiters wore them. "May I ask you to come around the house? Your lunch is awaiting you on our honeymoon porch." With a flourish he led them to the back porch.

Steph and Roque couldn't believe their eyes. There in front of them stood a beautifully decked table with two chairs. A white linen table cloth covered with rose pedals adorned the table top, candles were burning, the cutlery and chinaware looked exclusive. Next to the table, aside a trolley, stood Timothy clad in a cooking jacket and smiled brightly.

"Guys, you are crazy," Roque turned to Jake and pulled him into a tight manly hug before doing the same with Tim. "What on earth got into you?"

"This is our wedding present for you," Jake said over Steph's head who were also hugging him closely. "We know how short and therefore precious your time together is so we thought a romantic lunch for just the two of you would go a long way in both surprising you and giving you some well-deserved privacy."

"And Steph," Timothy pulled her out of his partner's arms and cupped her face. "Our door is always open for you, always. We understand if you want to go back to Trenton; but if you stay, please share your life with us. We want to have you as close to us as that dickhead over there," he nodded to Roque.

"I promise," Steph sniffed. "Thank you for everything; the flowers, the cake, being our witnesses and now this," she moved her hand toward the table. "Thank you."

"Everything for you, belleza, everything," Jake cuddled her from behind. And just like that they were gone.

"Hey my love," Roque snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her back against his chest. "How about we honor their great friendship by indulging in all the wonderful food Tim cooked up for us before we go upstairs and get creative with the cake? Because," he nibbled at her earlobe, "around seven p.m. we'll have to leave so I can give you my wedding present," he firmly sucked at the nape of her neck.

Five hours later they were both standing under the shower spray sporting a variety of fresh love bites peppered over their bodies.

"We'll never get ready in time when you continue doing that," Steph groaned as Roque's hands glided over her wet body. She stood firmly pressed against his front and could feel his hard arousal throbbing at the small of her back. Every cell in her was on fire and wanted to get back to their bedroom; but there was this promise of a present in the air that kept distracting her.

"I just want to make sure you are clean," Roque suckled at her neck while his hands followed the curves of her body.

"I'd already been squeaky clean after you finished your first round," Steph moaned quietly. "Please stop, I don't want to be too late for my present."

That made Roque chuckle. Turning her in his arms he pressed her back against the cold tile and found her lips for a scorching kiss. "That's the first time a woman withstands my amorous shower skills," he whispered against her lips.

"Well," Steph grinned and softly kissed him. "I simply have my priorities straight."

Roque's booming laughter filled the steamy bathroom and sounded through the house.

"Yes, my wife indeed has her priorities straight," he smiling caressed Steph's cheek and kissed her one last time before reluctantly stepping away from her.

A quarter to eight Roque slowed down his Mercedes CLS as they approached a huge gate welcoming them at Flying Frog Airborne School. In the far distance Steph could make out some hangar-like buildings and an airplane that was just about to land on the tarmac near the buildings. Turning around her huge eyes found Roque smiling next to her. His eyes were dancing with joy as he leaned over and tenderly caressed her cheek before kissing her softly and full of love.

"Ready to fly, Wonder Woman?"

* * *

_**A/N: So many thanks to all reviewers; sorry that I haven't answered personally this time. Life had me in a wringer. Anyway, two more chaps to go and this story will be finished.  
**_

_**Thanks for reading and especially reviewing!**_


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich._**

_**A/N: This story isn't beta-ed. Any grammar faults or spelling errors are not to be considered flaws or defects but inhence the individual beauty **__:)_

* * *

_**What happened before…**_

_A quarter to eight Roque slowed down his Mercedes CLS as they approached a huge gate welcoming them at Flying Frog Airborne School. In the far distance Steph could make out some hangar-like buildings and an airplane that was just about to land on the tarmac near the buildings. Turning around her huge eyes found Roque smiling next to her. His eyes were dancing with joy as he leaned over and tenderly caressed her cheek before kissing her softly and full of love._

"_Ready to fly, Wonder Woman?"_

**Chapter 10**

"You take me flying?" Steph whispered, not capable of normal speech.

"Skydiving to be exact," Roque smiled at her brushing his lips back and forth over her mouth.

"But," Steph stuttered, "I've never done that before."

"That's why we are here, my love. You've always dreamed of being Wonder Woman, flying around with your lasso of truth. It's time you start living your dream."

"But," Steph faltered and blushed.

"But what, Darling?"

Steph fidgeted with the hem of the hoodie she was wearing. As hot as the days were, as nippy were the nights in Texas and the long jeans and sweater were just right for the fading warmth.

"What if I make something wrong and drop to death?" Steph worried her bottom lip while looking at her clenching hands.

"Hey Baby," Roque tipped her head up and locked eyes with her. "Nobody said anything about you jumping alone," he caressed her cheek. "We'll do a tandem jump – you and I together. I'm a certified jumpmaster and I would never, never risk anything happening to you," he kissed her softly. "Do you want to fly with me?"

The beam on Steph's face was all the answer he needed. As soon as he stopped the car in front of the nearest hangar a droolworthy man stepped out of the building and came toward them.

"Doc, man, it's so good to see you!" He greeted Roque with a heartfelt tight hug and claps on his back.

"Frog," Roque grinned at him. "Please meet my wife, Stephanie. Steph, this is my friend Frog. He's a retired SEAL and Navy jumpmaster and founder of this school."

"Steph, it's such a joy to have you hear. When doc called and told me he'd get married I thought he was kidding me; but now I can see why he would leave the amenities of bachelorhood behind," Frog gave her a panty melting smile. "You are a blossom in the desert."

"Damn. You still know how to talk your way into a woman's heart," Roque laughed. "Be on your toes, Darling. Prince Charming over there has six children distributed on four ex-wives. He's a born lady killer."

For the next 45 minutes Steph learned the basics of tandem skydiving with Frog and Roque putting her completely at ease with their fun way of teaching.

"You ready, Steph?" Frog finally asked. "Don't worry about a thing. Doc is even more experienced than I am; you are in the most capable hands."

Steph gulped, nodded and then slowly started to smile. "Let's fly."

The sun hung low giving everything below them a golden hue as the plane reached 10,000 feet. One of Frog's employees was flying it and another one was waiting for them on the ground to take pictures of their landing. Frog would also be jumping in order to film them with a camera mounted on his helmet. He stood at the door patiently waiting while Roque did a last check on the straps and karabiners connecting Steph to him. As he gave the all clear, Frog opened the sliding door, put himself with his back into the door and waited for Roque to position Steph and himself directly in front of him. Steph saw him falling backward out of the plane, the next moment she felt Roque pat her stomach and push them after Frog.

Then they were flying.

Silence. Absolute silence. Steph felt Roque's body pressing into her back; but beside that nothing – just the perfection of the moment. She was flying. Finally, after more than thirty years of deprecation. A few moments later Roque entwined their fingers and they slowly started to circle. The view was breathtaking. She could see the forests and farmland below, villages dotting the landscape and the Patman lake in the distance. Then he angled them westward again. The sunset was the most beautiful Steph had ever seen. Somewhere in the back of her mind she realized that Frog had changed position and was now face to face in front of her signing something to Roque; but Steph could care less. Suddenly Roque disengaged their hands and once more patted her stomach; the sign he'd open the parachute now. When the chute literally picked them out of thin air, stopping their free fall, Steph felt all air leaving her body. She hung in the harness attached to Roque's body and felt safe; but the sudden jolt had her gulping for air. Nearly instantaneous a new feeling crushed over her. They were gliding. Steph's head moved around, taking everything in and it was even more beautiful and mind-blowing than before. Angling her head upward she saw Roque smiling down at her. He nodded for her to look straight ahead and she saw two birds of prey gliding majestically below them. Steph couldn't help the tears that started to flow. She was free, flying with the birds. Squeezing Roque's calves she hoped he understood how happy she was at the moment; more than words could ever express. Slowly they were gliding toward earth and every sight, every impression, every feeling was more stunning than those before. Steph was sobbing. She felt humbled, at peace with herself, as though a huge burden was taken from her shoulders. When her feet hit the ground it was as soft as though Roque had touched down on a cloud.

"Steph, hold still. I can't disconnect you while you are pulling at the harness," she heard Roque's voice; but couldn't obey his command.

Jumping and jerking her body demanded to get free. When she couldn't get away from Roque, her pulling became more frantic making it hard for him to keep the balance. Suddenly he became aware of her sobs and the tears streaming down her face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" He tried to get her to stand still. "Steph," his voice became a commanding quality. "Stop moving, now!"

Instantly her body stilled. With a few fast movements he freed them from their helmets and unfastened the straps and karabiners connecting them. The moment Steph felt she was free she stumbled forward, turned, and jumped him, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I love you. I love you so much," she sobbed between frantic kisses. "Please don't leave me. You can't leave me. I don't know how to live without you," her words broken by gut wrenching sobbing. "Please stay, don't go away. I want you here with me," she kissed him desperately. "I want us to build a family, to have a baby. Please, don't leave."

Roque didn't know what to say. He knew it was the adrenalin coursing through her body causing this emotional breakdown; but tears pricked at his eyes nonetheless.

"Baby," he kissed her softly, caressed her face and wiped the tears away with one hand while the other hand held her wrapped around his waist. "I love you, do you hear me?" He tried to let his lips convey his love for her. "Nobody, no incident, no distance can ever change that." More tears fell that he tenderly wiped away. "I love you more than my own life and I will do everything in my power to be safe and come back to you," he kissed her lovingly, traced the seam of her lips with his tongue until she opened her mouth. "And when my contract is finished, I promise you I'll build us a home and we'll have as many children as we want," he brushed her lips, nipping at them. "But let us wait with that until my contract is over," he whispered, "because I want to be there for you, right at your side, during your pregnancy and when you give birth. I want to be a part of that and not thousands of miles away," he sniffed and crushed his lips on hers when she nodded yes.

Somewhere in the back of his mind Roque became aware of a hand softly shaking his shoulder and a voice talking next to him. He was laying on top of Steph, his hands supporting her head, their legs entwined and bodies moving against each other while they kissed with love and passion.

"Doc, man, it's time the two of you take this to a more comfortable place," Frog's voice pervaded his mind.

Disengaging his lips from Steph he looked up and saw his friend kneeling next to them on the tarmac. Dusk was turning to darkness and they seemed to be alone. Roque looked back down Steph. He had her head cradled in his hands, her curls fanned out around her, her eyes were a deep shade of blue. They spoke of all the love she felt for him and it constricted his breathing. Softly stroking his thumbs along her cheeks, he basked in the sight of her under him.

"He's right, Darling. Let's go home and continue this in our bedroom," he murmured, kissing her tenderly.

Roque could tell the moment Steph became aware of her surroundings and especially Frog still kneeling next to him. Her eyes widened and she started to blush beautifully.

"How long have we," she stuttered; but couldn't finish the sentence.

"About an hour," Frog smiled down at her. "Damn, now I know why my marriages were prone to fail. Not with one of my ex-wives I shared the love and passion the two of you are obviously sharing. You are beautiful together," he sighed wistful. "Come on, let's get you out of the harnesses and suits so you can go home. There's a wedding night waiting to be consumed," he winked at them.

Roque's sleek Mercedes cut lithesome through the dark night as they were on their way back to the base. They hadn't talked about her breakdown earlier. There was no need, the silence between them comfortable. For the first time as far as Steph could remember she had openly shown what she was feeling. No holding back, no being considerate of other's feelings, just her emotions pure and raw. Two weeks ago she'd been mortified; but things had changed since then. Everything had changed. She had changed. At that moment Roque entwined their hands and rested them on Steph's left leg.

"It will be OK, my love. It will be OK."

Smiling at his ESP she just wanted to turn her head to him when she saw a small shape moving in the headlight to the right of the highway.

"Stop!" Steph shouted, taking Roque by surprise. "You have to stop. Quick. Stop, stop, stop."

Roque braked hard making both of them jerk at the safety belts.

"What, Steph. What's going on?"

But she was already out of the car running back the yards Roque needed to stop the car.

"Damn, Steph," he shouted after her, frantically searching for the pen light he kept in the glove compartment. When he got out of the car a moment later he saw Steph kneeling next to the street.

"What's going on?" He shouted.

"Get your medic bag or the first aid kit," she hollered back, making him turn on his heels and grab the small emergency medic bag he always carried when he went out.

"What's going on Steph?" He asked when he fell on his knees next to her and then he saw it. A dog; torn to shreds, covered in blood and with a broken, crass angled hind leg. The animal was whimpering so softly it could barely be hear.

"You have to do something," Steph looked at Roque with tears in her eyes. "Please, help him."

Roque looked at the dog in the dirt and immediately knew that it was touch and go. There was so much blood it was a wonder he was still alive, the wounds were covered in dirt. Checking his gums they were nearly white and totally dry. He gently run his hands over the dog's body; it was overheated.

"He's overheated and parched," Roque murmured, "most probably running a fever from infections. Some of those wounds look terrible and the leg is obviously broken. Hey dude," he softly stroked the dog's head. "Who's done that to you?"

Looking up at Steph he saw the tears streaming down her face.

"Hey," he squeezed her hand. "We'll help him. I need one of those venous catheters," he nodded toward his bag, "and the bag with salt solution."

"Dude," he turned back to the dog. "I have to warn you. I'm no vet, you are in for quite a ride."

After some searching Roque found a vein at the front leg.

"It's nearly collapsed because of the dehydration," he mumbled while trying to get the catheter into the vein. "Alright, got it. Now hold the bag with the salt solution while I attach it to the catheter and get it going."

After everything was working, Roque took a closer look at the wounds.

"Those are bites," he fingered one of them. "It's a Staffordshire Terrier, Steph. They probably used him for dog fights and now needed to get rid of him."

"The poor boy. Can we take him with us?"

"No. The broken leg and some of the wounds need surgery. We have to get him to a veterinary hospital and soon. He's in danger of a circulatory collapse. Call Nelson. He shall find the best vet clinic in Atlanta."

A minute later Steph was off the phone. "He has to check in with one of the employees who has a dog and will call back."

"Good, let's get him into the car and start toward Atlanta. We need to hurry."

As cautious as possible they carried the dog to the backseat of the car; but he barely whimpered anymore, his strength dwindling fast.

Steph was driving while Roque sat in the backseat taking care of their new passenger. As soon as Nelson called with the information, he was on the phone with the vet and injected a cardiovascular stabilizer and some pain meds. Steph rushed Jersey-style to the given address and before they knew it a vet and two techs carried their patient into the OR.

"Dr. Simmons says it will take a while and he'll call you to tell you whether the dog made it," one of the nurses told them friendly after coming back out.

Steph and Roque looked at each other and simultaneously shook their heads no.

"We'll wait, thank you. It doesn't matter how long it takes; we'll wait," Roque answered calmly and chose a chair in the waiting room before pulling Steph onto his lap.

He had dozed off when the ringing of his cell woke him. Blinking a few times he quickly snapped it open to stop the noise. The clock on the opposite wall of the waiting room showed two o'clock in the morning. Steph had fallen asleep and moved slightly in his arms as he quietly answered the call.

"Chief Pérez? Major Sinclair," Roque's superior's gravelly voice came through the speaker. "How was the wedding, son?"

"Wonderful, sir. Thank you for asking."

"Chief Pèrez, I have good and bad news. What shall it be first?"

"The good news, sir."

"You have another week of furlough before you have to report back."

Roque felt his heart stutter; a whole further week with Steph.

"And the bad news, sir?"

"Your unit is relocated to Jalalabad. It's a newly build outpost just to get our wounded men out of the Nuristan and Kunar Mountains, especially the Korengal valley, and to the field hospital in Kabul. You and your men are the best. Look at this as an honor."

"Yes, sir."

The moment he closed his cell, Roque let his head fall back against the wall behind him and shut his eyes. The Korengal valley, the most bitterly fought over region in Afghanistan. Hell's antechamber. Taking a deep breath he ground his teeth and cussed internally. Why now! Why was he sent to hell now that he's married and counting the days till his contract was completed!

It was nearing three o'clock in the morning when the elderly doctor emerged from the operating room, looking exhausted; but pleased.

"You should have gone home," he smiled at Steph's sleeping form in Roque's arms. "Your girlfriend must be beat."

"My wife," Roque lovingly caressed Steph's face. "We married today."

The vet froze.

"You married today? This is your wedding night and you spend it in a vet clinic waiting for news about a battered stray dog you picked up at the roadside?" He asked disbelieving.

Roque smiled and shrug his shoulders. "Guess, we have our priorities straight," he chuckled remembering their earlier banter.

Seven more days. Fate gave them seven more days. He didn't care where they'd spend them.

* * *

_**A/N: One more chapter to go! Thanks to everybody for reading and reviewing...**_


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer: All the characters you recognize from the Stephanie Plum books belong to Janet Evanovich._**

_**A/N: This story isn't beta-ed. Any grammar faults or spelling errors are not to be considered flaws or defects but inhence the individual beauty **__:)_

* * *

**Chapter 11**

Slowly awakening from the depth of her dream Steph stretched languorously in the coziness of the bed. Outside in the old trees birds were chirping, extra loud it seemed, teasing her not to fall asleep again. Next to her a deep grunt could be heard from beneath the blanket.

"Did we miss the alarm clock?" Steph mumbled with her eyes still closed.

Another grunt.

"That was really helpful," Steph shook her head and rolled onto her side.

Cautiously opening one eye she peeked at the clock just as it started to beep. With a grown she rolled back onto her back.

"OK, I'll go first; but you better be up and moving when I come back," she patted the sleeping form next to her.

Today was a special day so Steph pampered herself with conditioner and body scrub in addition to her normal shower procedure. When the steam in the bathroom started to settle, she mopped the mirror and looked at the woman smiling back at her. God, she had changed and she couldn't wait to see the reaction of her merry men in Trenton. Her body looked firm and trained, her complexion was sun-kissed, the tips of her brown curls were sporting a golden hue and her smile was carefree and infectious. She wore her own version of the guys' high-and-tight with the sides of her head trimmed down to 0.4 inch and the soft corkscrew curls on top being a hand long and bouncing cheerful over the short sides. It looked sassy and cool and Steph loved it.

It's been four and a half months since Roque had left and she'd become a different woman in that time. There was no longer a need to hide behind mascara or childish stubbornness or polish herself with extravagant clothes, lingerie and shoes to overcome her insecurities. Thanks to the help of a therapist and her new friends she was her own person now and loved herself.

Quickly brushing her teeth and blow-drying her vibrant curls, Steph went back into the bedroom and shook her head at the sight of the bunched up sheets and comforter.

"Get up, lazy-ass, or you can forget about breakfast."

That got a reaction. Slowly the blanket started to move and a sandy muzzle appeared, sniffing. The muzzled was followed by an equally sandy head with chocolate brown eyes, two black dots as eyebrows and finally two smoky black ears.

"That's right Chance," Steph grinned at the dog. "You stay in bed, you starve."

With a huge bounce the Staffordshire Terrier sat in front of her, frantically scrubbing the floor with his tail. Smiling Steph sat down onto the floor and let the brawny dog climb onto her lap.

"Hey big guy," she rubbed his ears, eliciting a languorous growl from him. "What did you dream about last night? I heard you whiff while you were sleeping."

Instead of answering Chance got comfortable and buried his face into the crook of Steph's arm, snuffling satisfied. His once shredded body had healed nicely and thanks to the nearly daily physiotherapy and underwater treadmill at the vet clinic in Atlanta there was no restriction to his severly broken hind leg. Roque and Steph didn't have to think twice before deciding to give the battered dog a new home and naming him Chance. Once their honeymoon week was over and Roque was gone Steph and Chance sat down for a serious talk about not scaring Rex, reminding her when he needed to potty and dealing with take-out from time to time when she forgot to buy his dog chow; so far he'd never complained. Chance even shared her love for peanut butter olive sandwiches; everything was peachy in Pérez-land.

Getting dressed, Steph sighed as she stepped back into the bedroom. Today she'd fly back to Trenton and she had more than mixed feelings about it. The last four and a half months at Patman had been wonderful. A week after Roque had left and Steph had decided to stay in Texas for the time being, Rex took a ride in Rangeman's privat Jet when Ranger had business to attend in Atlanta. The first few days the boys eyed each other suspiciously; but soon enough Rex and Chance got along just fine. Steph found new friends in the wives of Roque's team members and nearly every evening and even some nights she spent over at Jake and Timothy's. Tim made it his mission to teach her some basic cooking and baking so she could care for herself and Steph had to admit she had fun with him and Jake in the kitchen. But the most impact on her life had her friendship with Frog. They made a deal that she'd help him with the school's office stuff and therefore he'd train her in self-defense and skydiving. A month ago she'd successfully gained her skydiving license and her body was more trained, her reflexes and awareness better than ever before in her life. Steph ate healthier and felt better; she loved her life at Patman with Rex and Chance. But there'd been a constant nagging in her mind reminding her she couldn't hide forever, that one day she would have to go back and face her old life with all its problems and recently that voice had grown louder.

Sitting on the kitchen counter, absentmindedly chewing on her granola with honey, fruits and yoghurt, Steph nearly missed the ringing coming from her notebook in the den.

"I'm here, I'm here," she shouted, rushing over to the dining table, activating the screen and hitting the Skype connect button all at once.

"Hey Darling," the most wonderful voice in the world greeted her. "You sound like you run a marathon," Roque smiled.

"Nah, just rushed from the kitchen to the den; you caught me by surprise. How's my husband doing?" Steph smiled. Roque loved to be called her husband and she couldn't stop making him happy with those two small words.

"Same ol', same ol' – rushing around and saving lives. I'm calling to tell you that there was an incident and I don't want you to freak in case it makes the news."

Instantly, Steph tensed and grabbed the dog tags hanging around her neck. "What incident?"

The deep breath on the other end of the line didn't help to calm her nerves.

"Though we are sharing space with the Red Cross, have a small field hospital and are marked as humanitarian facility, our outpost got attacked last night. There were a lot of civilian fatalities. My team and I were on a search and rescue mission. When we got back the whole camp was reduced to rubble."

"How are you dealing?" Even though the connection was bad Steph could hear the strain in his voice.

"So far, so good. I'd love to lie in your arms and let loose; but since that's no option I'll just go on; one step at a time. For the time being they've pulled us back to Bagram Airfield; but I guess the reconstruction will start soon and we'll be back in Jalalabad," Roque sighed.

Steph squeezed her eyes shut against the tears and made sure her voice sounded strong and sure. As much as she loved to have video conferences with him, today she was glad it was 'just' a phone call.

"Shall I call any wives or girlfriends?"

"No, we are good," this time the exhaustion was obvious in Roque's voice. "We all got time to call home. Steph?"

"Yeah, Baby."

"It was horrible. All those civilians, children, most of them Afghans. They are killing their own people."

"I wish I could be there for you," she comforted him as good as she could. "I can't begin to imagine what you've been through last night, how much blood, death and destruction you had to witness; but I know for sure that my husband is one of the strongest persons I know – physically and mentally. I know this will haunt you, will chip another small part away from your soul; but you will deal. You will look forward and see all the good you've brought into this world over the years, all the people that thanks to you are still alive, all those babies you've helped to be born who thanks to you have a chance to make this world a better place. You are an amazing man, Miguel Roque Pérez, and I believe in you, unconditionally. I love you and once you are back I will get out the superglue and put all those chipped away pieces back together."

The shuddering breath at the other end of the line told Steph exactly how close Roque was to loose the battle with his tears and it broke her heart; but she needed to be strong for him.

"You ready to leave Texas?" He obviously wanted to change the topic.

"Yup. Everything is packed; Chance, Rex and I are just having breakfast and then we'll wait for Nelson to pick us up," she answered cheerful.

"I'm glad you aren't driving. I couldn't have dealt with worrying about you in addition to all the shit going on here."

"I know. That's why I agreed when Ranger offered to have someone else drive the Mercedes to Trenton while the guys and I take the Jet," she smiled lovingly into the microphone of her headset.

"Thank you," Roque sighed. "Darling, I have to hang up. I just had ten minutes and those are over. Be safe and I'll call again as soon as I can."

"Roger that, Baby. Be safe yourself and stay strong. I believe in you."

Two seconds later the line was dead.

Looking at the rest of the granola that was waiting for her on the kitchen counter, Steph no longer felt like eating and put the bowl down onto the floor for Chance. Chance could always eat; anything, anywhere. His appetite amazed her.

The flight was unspectacular. Rex and Chance both took a nap while Steph worried her bottom lip about what would await her in Trenton once she was back. Her grandma had sent her a letter with a note from her dad that they were happy for her and hoped she'd come back soon; but aside from that nothing. The merry men missed her terribly and continuously called and checked in once she gave them her phone number. She missed them, too. They had proven to be her real family. Conny and Lula? A few calls right at the beginning; but when she didn't give them anything to gossip about, the calls stopped. That had hurt; but on the other side she had made new friends she was sure she could count on. Steph had a lot of time to think about her life those past months, what she wanted it to look like, and she knew she wouldn't continue where she left of.

When the Jet came to a stop and the pilot opened the door for her, Steph couldn't stop the smile at the side of Ranger waiting for her. He leaned casually against his Cayenne, aviator glasses on, arms crossed over his chest, legs crossed at the ankles and looked all street. Four months they hadn't seen each other, just talked on the phone and now she was running into his arms and sobbed as his warmth and well-know Bulgari scent enveloped her. She felt his arms tightening around her and him burying his nose into her curls. Yeah, he'd missed her, too.

After a couple minutes of them just enjoying the other's embrace, Ranger pulled back and eyed her up and down.

"Babe," he finally almost smiled at the sight of her short wild bouncy curls.

"What?" Steph grinned back at him. "This is the new and improved Steph."

"I see that," he pulled her back into his arms and rubbed her back. "And I also feel muscles where I know for sure there were none before."

"You'll be in for some surprises, Batman; but they are all good, I promise."

"Babe."

"What?"

"Babe."

"Duh, I so didn't miss this," Steph rolled her eyes at him. "I had the tiny glint of hope that in my absence you'd learned how to build complete sentences."

"Babe," a smile tugged at the corners of his lips. "Come, let's get you to Haywood before the building bursts with excitement upon your return."

Steph froze on the spot and looked incredulous at him. Confused Ranger raised one of his eyebrows.

"You **can** talk," she grinned brightly.

"Babe." This time he couldn't hold back the chuckle. His Babe was back and just like that his world felt right again.

"Wait, I have a surprise for you," Steph turned on her heel and rushed back into the jet. Oh yeah, Batman was in for a surprise.

She freed Chance from the leash with which she'd tied him to one of the table legs and then took Rex's small travelling cage. Yes, now that Rex was a globetrotter he had an extra travelling cage. Mainly, because the huge jungle habitat that Roque got him had to be dismounted for the transport. With Rex cage in her hands and Chance at her heels she went back down the stairs and couldn't get enough of Ranger's futile attempt to keep his blank face on.

"Babe."

Steph smiled brightly and pressed a quick peck on the lips of his still stunned face.

"Ranger, please meet Chance. Chance, this is Batman."

When Ranger raised one of his eyebrows at the dog and Chance cocked one of his in return, Steph had to sit Rex down onto the tarmac and doubled over laughing.

"Guys," she gasped between laughter, "I think you two will get along just fine."

They were waiting at a red light when Ranger took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Did you hear what happened last night?" He asked cautiously.

"You mean the ambush on the outpost in Jalalabad? Yes," Steph answered somber. "Roque called this morning to tell me that he and his team are fine. They were in the air when it happened."

"Yeah, my contacts told me so," Ranger again squeezed her hand.

"You called your contacts for me?" Steph looked at him stunned.

"I worried something happened to him, Babe. In case you didn't hear about it I wanted to be able to give you as much information as possible."

"You would have told me? Didn't keep it secret from me?"

"Babe. We have history, a complicated history; but that is over. You are now another man's wife and I respect that. It doesn't change that I still love you and will always do; but it's now in a best-friend's way and friends look out for each other. I missed you so much these last four months. I want to have my friend back in my life and I realize that I might need to adjust some of my strict rules for that."

There was no reply to so much straightforwardness so Steph leaned over the center console and pressed a loving kiss onto Ranger's cheek.

"Thank you, Ranger. I'll need you the coming months."

"You have me, Babe; day and night. Whenever you need someone to talk to, to hold you or to simply spend time with – I'm there for you."

Ten minutes later they drove down the ramp of the Rangeman garage. Two trucks were missing; but otherwise the parking spaces were packed.

"Not much to do, eh?" Steph smiled; but just got a blank face in return.

She should have known that something was up; but with all those thoughts tearing through her mind and Chance standing on his hind legs, his front paws on her stomach, demanding to get scratched, Steph wasn't exactly up to par with her surroundings until the elevator door opened.

"WELCOME HOME, BOMBSHELL!" The building shook under the shouts and calls and hoots and whoops of the assembled merry men.

Steph doubted she'd ever seen so many of them all at once; the otherwise big hall was packed with black. Before she had the chance to say something, Les had her swooped up into his arms and squeezed her so tight she had trouble to breathe.

"I'm so glad you are back, Beautiful. I've been just a half person with you gone," he whispered with his nose buried in her hair.

"Man, let go of her. It's my turn," Bobby laughed and pulled her in another bear-hug. "Bomber," he sighed. "Bomber, Bomber, Bomber. Please tell me you'll stay for a while. I missed you so much; this place was lost without you."

"Hey Steph," she heard Ram's voice from somewhere to the left. "He's yours?" Ram asked and Steph saw he was rubbing Chance's tummy who laid on his back and grunted with joy.

"Yep. His name is Chance. He wants to apply for honorary merry man," she smiled at the sight.

"Well, he likes to get laid so I'd say he has a good chance," Zero grinned while holding Steph in his arms. "It feels so good to have you back here," he bend his knees to be on eye-level with her and caressed her cheek. "We all missed you like crazy."

Woody and Cal nodded fervently next to him.

Steph quickly had to realize that the merry men took special joy in ruffling the short unruly curls on top of her head. It seemed to be a never ending stream of hugs and kisses until Junior picked her up and stepped into the big conference room in which Ella had set up a banquet.

"Welcome home, Steph. Our lives weren't the same with you gone."

"Shit," she sniffed. The whole time she'd been strong and kept her emotions at bay; but what was too much, was too much. "Guys, that's so wonderful. I don't know what to say," she sobbed short of words … until Chance took a flying leap at the smoked turkey.

After they all feasted on the delicacies Ella had conjured up, Steph looked around the room and realized how content she felt. Yes, she had been happy at Patman, very happy; but these men were her family and she hadn't realized how much she'd truly missed them until now.

"Guys?" She looked around the room to make sure she had everybody's attention. "First of all, thank you so much for the wonderful warm welcome. I didn't realize how much I've missed you until you all stood in front of me," she wiped the lone tear away that threatened to slip.

"Secondly, stop mussing up my hair," she glared at them with a smile.

That had everybody laughing out loud.

"Thirdly," Steph continued seriously. "You all know I got married and that Roque is a PJ. He's stationed in Jalalabad." Steph heard the audible gasps of some of the men. "Yes, the Jalalabad that got ambushed last night. He's fine; I talked to him this morning; but," she let go of a deep breath, "I'm scared for him and I will need your support if I want to make it through the next four and a half months until he comes back. I mean, Chance has been a huge help these past months; but dog-ish can get you just so far when you are in need of a serious banter and I have to realize that it's getting harder and harder with every week that passes."

Wordlessly several of the men stood up and came over to hug, kiss and caress her. They had definitely gotten more touchy-feely since she left.

"Babe," Ranger spoke up. "I think I speak for all of the men in this building that we are here for you and will love to help you through the struggles ahead. Do you have any plans what you want to do to distract yourself?"

"Yes, about that," she smiled a little shyly. "I'd like to give up my apartment. At first I thought to ask your for help finding something better, more secure; but then I realized I'd just be here for a bit more than four months before Roque comes back and I'll move to Texas for a half year. It doesn't exactly make sense to search for an apartment that will then be vacant for six months. So I wondered," she shrugged, "whether I could perhaps move into Rangeman?"

Whatever Steph had expected, it wasn't the ecstasy that broke loose in the conference room. She was barely aware of the bone-crushing hug she got from Lester, Cal's whoops or the silent bear-hug from Tank until Ranger folded his arms around her and encased her in his Bulgari-smell.

"Of course you can move in here," he whispered into her ear. "You make me a happy man with that decision."

"What about Chance?" Steph looked up at him.

"Well," Ranger looked over to where Chance laid upside down, snoring, unaware of the turmoil around him. "I'm not really into dogs; but the men apparently have already adopted him so he can stay."

"Thanks Ranger," Steph crushed him as well as she could.

"There's more," she turned back to the guys once they had quieted down. "I started training while I was away. Roque has a friend, Frog, a former SEAL and he gave me lessons in self-defense and general fitness. I'd like to continue that with one or two of you provided that they won't go stir-crazy on me."

"Babe."

Steph gave him a huge grin as answer.

"The same goes for eating. I'm eating healthier; but I won't become a health nut so don't try morphing me into one. And don't even think about babe-ing me, Ranger," she glared playfully at him.

"Frog also trained me in skydiving and last month I got issued my license. I'd love to continue flying here and hope the one or the other of you will accompany me. And," this time Steph looked directly at Woody and Hal, "Roque's parents and siblings took me horseback riding a few times and I loved it. I thought that perhaps the two of you could help me find a place where I can learn that myself."

"Darling," Woody drawled at her with his southern accent. "Forget about a training stable. We'll teach you ourselves." Next to him Hal blushed but nodded fervently.

"Babe."

"What?"

Ranger just cocked an eyebrow at her.

"I told you I've changed."

"You did; but this is major, Babe. I'm proud of you. We are all proud of you."

There were nods all around the room.

"Thanks," Steph blushed slightly. "Last not least, I have to work." This time she turned toward Ranger next to her. "I don't want to go back to Vinni's. They didn't care one bit about me when I was away. But I'd still like to do bond enforcement work so I wonder whether I could do that for Rangeman."

Ranger opened his mouth as though he wanted to say something.

"Before you object," Steph quickly put her index finger over his lips. "I know I'm not qualified to go after high bond skips; but I thought that perhaps you'd be willing to accept the occasional lower bond for me so I could pay my rent to you. Aside from the BE work, and provided you agree, I'd like to apply for an internship at Rangeman that would give me the chance to work consecutively in all departments. I really like the BE work; but Roque and I," she blushed adorably, "we want to build a family when his contract is finished and I thought that perhaps something less dangerous could peek my interested and," she worried her bottom lip, "I could take some college classes or so."

"Babe," Ranger spoke against her finger still resting on his lips. "May I talk now?" He took her hand and kissed her palm.

"Firstly, there'll be no rent for the apartment. Period," he glared at Steph, daring her to disagree.

"Secondly, you will accept a partner, no matter how high or low the bond is. No discussion."

Steph smiled. She wouldn't have objected him; but Ranger still seemed to think the old Steph was sitting next to him.

"Thirdly, I'd love to have you in my company so of course you'll get your internship. And should you find something that as you put it 'peeks your interest' you are eligible to Rangeman's common college funding for its employees, whether it will be here in Trenton or in Atlanta," he pulled her into his arms. "I'm so, so proud of you."

"Ranger, how about I shock you?" She grinned up at him when he let go of her.

"Babe," he looked at her down his nose as though saying there's nothing you can shock me with.

"Let's just assume I shock the hell out of you. Would it be worth Pizza at Shorty's for all of us?"

"Babe," he smiled, confirming the deal and asking where she planned to put the pizza after all she'd eaten so far.

With the hugest smile on her face, Steph turned to Ram the in-house sniper.

"Ram, I'd like to get comfortable with my gun. Frog tried; but failed. Do you feel up to the challenge?"

Ranger stared at her and didn't even try to hide the shock on his face. Shaking his head, he finally started to smile. "Who are you and where is my Babe?"

It was nine p.m. when Steph, Rex and Chance finally settled into their new apartment at Rangeman. Without further ado the Merry Men had decided that it wasn't worth the effort to lug everything she brought home from Texas up to her old apartment just to move it out the next day. As it turned out Ram as many of the other guys loved dogs so he'd taken her and Chance to a park nearby for some serious leg stretching and when they came back Cal and Binkie had remounted Rex's enormous jungle habitat. Steph fell from one emotional moment into the next over the sweetness of these guys who loved her so much more than her biological family ever had. Tomorrow they'd pack up the remains in her old apartment and Tank had offered to take care of the termination of her lease.

Tired, Steph let herself fall onto the couch just to become aware of the huge box standing next to the coffee table. It was addressed at Rangeman, for the attention of Mrs. Stephanie Pérez. On top of the box lay an envelope that made her freeze. There, in the most beautiful script she knew, stood:

_For my beloved wife._

Tearing into the box, Steph pulled a blue, red and white backpack out that she immediately recognized as parachute bag. Squealing, she frantically ripped the letter open.

_My dear Darling,_

_when you read this letter you've reached Trenton safely and I no longer need to worry. Perhaps I'll feel a load falling of my mind – who knows. I apologize for being overbearing; but you are my happy thought in the darkness and despair that rule here and the idea of something happening to you nearly kills me._

_I got an email from Frog with pictures of you holding your skydiving license and I can't tell you how proud I am of you. Not just because of that license but because of everything you've achieved over these past four months. Whenever I see you on the webcam or when someone sends me a picture of you, you are sparkling with energy and zest for life. I love you so much. You are my soul, my heart, my everything._

_The chute I ordered for you has Wonder Woman with her lasso of truth weaved into the nylon because that's your idol and that's what you are for me. You are my Wonder Woman._

_Fly, Darling. Live your dream. Once I'm back I'll join you and we'll soar together._

_With all my love,_

_Roque_

* * *

**06:00 hours in the morning, 6,800 miles away, Bagram Airfield, north of Kabul, Afghanistan**

Coming back from the showers, Roque sat down on his makeshift cot bed and put the necklace with the locket back on. It was forbidden for them to wear personal jewelry; but for some reason he couldn't explain he put it on last night. Hadn't he done so, it had been lost in the rubble that once was their outpost. Smiling he opened it and let his fingers trace over the pictures of Steph and Rex. They were his love, his family.

**One hundred thirty days and eighteen hours more to go.**

* * *

_A/N: That's it - the story is complete. Thanks to all of you who read and reviewed it - getting so much support was a completely new experience for me. For those of you who wonder whether there'll be a sequel: I first have to finish Silent Cry and then Hal will get his sequel falling in love with Steph. Either I will continue Roque and Steph's way through life with little one-shots in between or I will implement them in one of the other stories I plan after Hal/Steph._

_Thanks again everybody - YOU ROCK!_


End file.
